Auch aus Steinen wird ein Weg
by Ann-Su
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Payback". Dora, eine Freundin von Hermine, ist in der Wahl ihrer Männerbekanntschaften nicht sehr wählerisch und muss sich nun mit Lucius Malfoy herumschlagen... Pairing LM/OC - Nebenpairing HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Das Übliche: Mir "gehört" nur Dora, alle anderen Personen habe ich von Frau Rowling ausgeliehen und gebe sie unbeschadet nach der Story wieder zurück. Ich habe keinerlei finanzielles Interesse und schreibe nur aus Spaß**.

_***Da einige Leser scheinbar wirklich Spaß an meinem Geschreibsel haben, hier nun also Teil 3 der Irrungen und Wirrungen um Snape, Hermine, Lucius und meiner Dora. Ich freue mich wie immer über Feedback, auch wenn es negativ ist. - Das Rating halte ich sicherheitshalber auf M, weil es einige verbale Entgleisungen gibt ;-)) ***  
_

Dora sah missmutig auf die Einladung, die sie gerade erhalten hatte. Sie kam von Hermine, die sie bat mit ihr auf den Sommerball des Schulministeriums zu gehen, der auf dem weitläufigen Gelände von Hogwarts stattfinden sollte. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie sich das tatsächlich antun wollte. Sie dachte an die vergangen Monate zurück....

Sie hatte eine Stelle als Schulprüferin im Bildungsministerium gehabt, dort hatten die beiden sich auch kennen gelernt. Hermine war ihre Gruppenleiterin gewesen und hatte ihr die Aufgabe zugewiesen Hogwarts zu beurteilen. Nachdem sie ihre Arbeit abgeschlossen hatte, hatte sie es kurz vor Weihnachten geschafft mit ihrem Abteilungsleiter dank ihres vorlauten Mundwerkes derartig zusammen zu krachen, daß dessen letzte Amtshandlung, vor der Pensionierung, ihre vorläufige Suspendierung war. So saß sie seitdem mehr oder weniger zu Hause, bis sie einen Entscheid bekam, ob man sie weiter beschäftigen oder sich endgültig von ihr trennen wollte.

Obwohl sie schon mehrfach versucht gewesen war selber zu kündigen, damit diese Hängepartie endlich ein Ende hatte, konnte sie sich bisher nicht durchringen, da sie immer noch ein Gehalt bezog und bisher trotz intensiver Suche noch keinen adäquaten Job gefunden hatte.

Anfangs hatte es ihr Spaß gemacht, Zeit für sich zu haben und trotzdem über ein Einkommen zu verfügen, aber langsam kam die Wohnungsdecke immer tiefer und Dora wußte, sie könnte dieses Nichtstun nicht mehr lange aushalten. Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht falsch sich auf dem Ball sehen zu lassen, um sich wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen und vielleicht ein paar klärende Worte mit dem neuen Abteilungsleiter zu wechseln. Allerdings mangelte es ihr an einem Begleiter. Dora überlegte einige Minuten, wen aus ihrem Bekanntenkreis sie verpflichten konnte, sie zu dieser bestimmt ziemlich steifen Veranstaltung zu begleiten.

Ihre meisten männlichen Bekanntschaften beschränkten sich auf sporadische Kurzbeziehungen, die sicherlich kein Interesse daran hatten, sich mit ihr auf einer langweiligen Veranstaltung die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen.

Dann fiel ihr Sam, ihr Nachbar, ein. Ein lieber netter Kerl, der sich nicht für sie als Frau interessierte, mit dem sie aber fast ein brüderliches Verhältnis während der letzten Monate aufgebaut hatte.

„Ja", dachte sie, „er ist perfekt. Groß, dunkle Haare, attraktives Äußeres, hat Manieren und wird meine Bitte nicht falsch interpretieren."

Spontan beschloss Doras die Einladung anzunehmen.

So standen sie an dem entsprechenden Spätnachmittag vor Hermines Tür, um mit ihr gemeinsam zu der Veranstaltung zu apparieren. Hermine schaute ihren Begleiter bereits neugierig an, als sie aus dem Haus trat. Nachdem sie beide begrüßt und Dora ihr Sam vorgestellt hatte, umarmte sie Dora nochmals und flüsterte: „Ist das Dein Freund? Schaut gut aus."

Dora lachte und erklärte „Er ist wirklich nur ein Freund." Zu Sam gewandt grinste sie mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern: „Du scheinst gerade eine Eroberung gemacht zu haben."

Hermine fand diese Äußerung zwar nicht sehr taktvoll, aber der direkten Art und Weise ihrer Freundin entsprechend, und beschloss daher nur höflich zu lächeln.

In Hogwarts angekommen fanden sie sich schon in einem bunten Treiben wieder. Auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss waren Stühle, Bänke und Pavillons aufgestellt und viele Gäste tummelten sich zwischen den Tischen, auf denen Getränke und Speisen zur Selbstbedienung angerichtet waren.

Sie wurden sofort von einigen Kollegen entdeckt und begrüßt, wobei Dora froh war, daß sie nicht alleine gekommen war, da außer den Schülern, die zwischen ihnen herum wuselten fast jeder in Begleitung zu sein schien.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine, die immer wieder über die Menge blickte, konnte sie ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und fragte mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag: „Suchst Du jemand Bestimmten? Sag mir bitte nicht, daß ihr noch immer Versteck spielt?"

Als Hermine leicht errötete fuhr Dora fort: „Das gibt es doch wohl nicht? Schleichst Du auch noch immer unter einem Vorwand zu ihm, oder redet ihr wenigstens mittlerweile untereinander Klartext?"

„Wir arbeiten daran", erklang eine männliche Stimme hinter ihr. Dora fuhr herum und rief lachend: „Hey, da ist ja der olle Kerkermeister! Nett, wie immer", was ihr einen bösen Blick und ein „Miss Backyard, Sie sollten ihren Ton überdenken, wir sind hier nicht in einem der Etablissements, die sie `Kneipe` nennen" einbrachte. Neben sich hörte sie Hermine flüstern: „Es ist nicht so einfach, wie Du Dir das vielleicht vorstellst."

Dora sah beide leicht schmollend an und meinte nur lakonisch: „Wie kam ich nur dazu ein klein wenig Dankbarkeit für meinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu erwarten."

Sie drehte sich zu Sam um, um ihn Snape vorzustellen und hängte sich dann in Hermines Arm ein. Nachdem die Männer angeboten hatten Getränke und etwas zu essen zu besorgen, suchten Hermine und Dora sich einen ruhigeren Ort am Rande der Festwiese, wo sie sich auf eine Bank setzten und unterhalten konnten.

Hermine erzählte Dora, daß der neue Abteilungsleiter nicht lange bleiben wollte, da er nur als Übergangslösung eingesetzt war und eigentlich ein anderes Ressort übernehmen sollte. Dann vertraute sie ihr an es gäbe interne Gerüchte, nach denen jemand aus der Abteilung diesen Posten einnehmen sollte und sie angeblich in der engeren Wahl war.

Dora sah sie erfreut an und meinte „Wow, das wär ja super. Ich würde Dir das so gönnen!"

„Du weißt nicht, was das bedeuten könnte?" fragte Hermine zurück.

„Nein, was?" meinte Dora verwirrt.

„Nun, wenn ich Abteilungsleiterin werden sollte, könnte ich Deine Freistellung aufheben und Du könntest Deinen Job wieder aufnehmen. Würde Dir das gefallen?"

Dora überlegte nicht lange, bis sie laut rief: „Echt? Das würdest Du machen? Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr mir dieses Nichtstun auf´n Keks geht. Ich dreh in meiner Hütte mittlerweile fast am Rad."

Hermine lachte, als sie erwiderte:"Dann drück mir die Daumen, daß ein Fünkchen Wahrheit an diesem Gerücht ist. Nächsten Monat findet die Konferenz statt, bei der der endgültige Kandidat ausgewählt wird."

Nachdem sie sich gemeinsam mit Snape und Sam, die Getränke und Speisen gebracht hatten, gestärkt hatten, sagte Hermine zu Dora:"Und nun mischen wir uns unter die anderen Gäste, ich stelle Dich einigen hochgestellten Leuten im Ministerium vor, damit sie Dich kennen lernen können. Und bitte halte Dich etwas zurück und versuche nicht jeden mit einem herzlichen Schlag auf die Schulter zu begrüßen."

Sie grinste Dora zu und zog sie am Arm in Richtung eines Pavillons, in dem sie ihren derzeitigen Vorgesetzten mit einigen anderen Leuten, die auch im Auswahlkomitee waren, entdeckt hatte.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie Dora mit einigen wichtigen Personen in leitenden Positionen bekannt gemacht und sie waren schnell in Fachgespräche über Unterrichtsinhalte und Schulreformen verstrickt.

Hermine freute sich, weil Dora allem Anschein nach einen guten Eindruck hinterließ und sie sogar von einem Mitarbeiter gefragt wurde, wieso Miss Backyard, die doch sehr kompetent zu sein schien, noch nicht wieder in ihren Aufgabenbereich zurück gekehrt sei.

Es erwies sich auch als hilfreich, daß der alte Abteilungsleiter nicht sehr beliebt gewesen war und auch seine fachliche Kompetenz von einigen offensichtlich angezweifelt wurde.

Während Hermine immer wieder Ausschau hielt, wen sie noch mit Dora ins Gespräch bringen könnte, fiel ihr Blick auf eine attraktive dunkelhaarige Frau, die sich sehr interessiert mit einer Gruppe Männer unterhielt, die Hermine als Mitglieder der Regierung erkannte.

Sie zog Dora langsam aus der Gesprächsrunde und flüsterte ihr zu: „Dort hinten, die große elegante Frau. Das ist Ministerin Swyring, sie hat im Auswahlkomitee einen großen Einfluss und ist bekannt für die kleine Schwäche gerne Frauen für leitende Positionen auszuwählen. Ich denke, wir gehen langsam in ihre Richtung und versuchen, ob wir mit ihr ins Gespräch kommen können."

Sie hakte sich bei Dora unter und sie schlenderten unauffällig in Richtung der kleinen Diskussionsrunde, als Dora plötzlich wie ein bockender Esel bremste und stehen blieb, so daß Hermine fast aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. Sie blickte Dora überrascht an, die mit bleichem Gesicht flüsterte: „Oh nein, da kriegen mich keine zehn Pferde hin, Das kannste vergessen."


	2. Chapter 2

„Du lieber Himmel, Dora, was ist denn los?" fragte Hermine ernsthaft besorgt.

„Guck doch mal genauer hin. Siehst Du nicht, wer da neben Deiner, ach so tollen, Ministerin steht?"

Hermine schaute wieder zu der Gruppe und versuchte herauszufinden, wer Dora so in Panik versetzten konnte. Sie erkannte ihre Freundin, von der sie glaubte, sie würde sich sogar mit dem Teufel persönlich anlegen, wenn sie etwas erreichen wollte, nicht wieder.

Als einer der Männer, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen standen, einen Schritt zur Seite trat, fiel ihr Blick auf den Mann neben der Ministerien, es war Lucius Malfoy.

„Siehste", erklang es neben ihr. „Wenn der Dich mit mir im Schlepptau hier sieht, dann kannste Dir den Job eventuell ganz abschminken, das dürfte doch klar sein. Was macht der Typ eigentlich hier?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß, während sie überlegte, daß Dora mit ihrer Befürchtung vermutlich nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Dora hatte Malfoy im letzten Jahr kennen gelernt und es tatsächlich fertig gebracht diesen gefährlichen Mann in kürzester Zeit so zu reizen, wie niemand vorher. Es wäre nicht ungewöhnlich für seinen Charakter, wenn er ihr heimzahlen wolle, böte sich nur die passende Gelegenheit.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Dora. „Ich bin Dir ein Klotz am Bein, weil ich meine Hormone und meine große Klappe nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Es ist nicht fair, wenn Du nun darunter leiden mußt."

„Vergiss es", erwiderte Hermine. "Es wird sich vielleicht noch eine andere Gelegenheit bieten."

„Aber keine so gute", kam von Dora. „Mir ist gerade richtig übel. Ich denke ich werde mich einige Minuten in eines der Gästezimmer zurück ziehen. Diese Zeit kannst Du ja dann für ein Gespräch mit Mrs. Swyring nutzen."

Während Hermine sie noch zweifelnd ansah, schob sich Dora bereits an einigen Gästen vorbei und lief dann schnell hinauf zum Schloss, immer noch befürchtend Malfoy könne sie entdecken. Im Eingangsbereich rannte sie beinahe in Snape hinein, der sich fragte wieso die sonst so furchtlose Freundin von Hermine aussah, als sei der Leibhaftige hinter ihr her. Er packte sie an den Armen um sie abzubremsen und fragte alarmiert: „Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

Dora sah ihn düster an und fauchte: „Dein Scheißkerl von Freund ist draußen und wenn er mich hier entdeckt, kann sich Hermine ihre Aufstiegschancen im Ministerium abschminken. Lass mich durch, ich brauche einen Moment Ruhe um mich abzuregen."

Damit riss sie sich los und rannte die Treppen zu den Gästequartieren hinauf. Dort angekommen öffnete sie die erste Tür und ging in den dunklen Raum. Es war das Zimmer, das sie während ihres Aufenthalts hier im Schloss bewohnt hatte, somit wußte sie noch, wie die Möbel standen und konnte sich im Dunkeln orientieren. Sie ging geradewegs auf das kleine Sofa zu, legte sich bäuchlings darauf und seufzte frustriert auf.

In diesem Moment hasste sie sich wie nie zuvor in ihrem ganzen Leben. Sich und ihre unbeherrschte aufbrausende Art. Sie alleine war schuld, wenn Hermine die verdiente Beförderung nicht bekam. Es war eine Sache sich selber in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, eine andere, wenn Unschuldige unter ihrem Verhalten leiden mussten. Sie war Lucius auf einem Ball des Ministeriums begegnet, als sie eigentlich schon fast zu betrunken war, um noch klare Entscheidungen fällen zu können. Er hatte mit ihr geflirtet und sie war prompt darauf eingestiegen. Er war so anders, als die Männer, die sie bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Sie hatte es genossen ihn zu reizen und mit ihm zu spielen, wobei sie wußte, er tat dasselbe mit ihr. Sie hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gewußt wer er war, aber er hatte ihr gefallen und so war sie mit ihm im Bett gelandet.

Leider hatte er eine Art an sich, die sie auch in nüchternem Zustand reizte, was dazu führte, daß sie später noch eine verbale Konfrontation hatten, die sie sich bis heute nicht verzeihen konnte. Dieser Mann brachte sie in einer Millisekunde auf 180, wieso, wollte sie nicht ergründen. Sie wünschte sich nur, sie wäre Malfoy nie begegnet oder hätte sich ihm gegenüber zumindest nicht zu manchen Äußerungen hinreißen lassen. Aber es war zu spät.

Der Schaden war angerichtet und sie grübelte, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab ihn irgendwie zu begrenzen. Sie könnte Lucius vielleicht um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten, um sich für ihr Verhalten zu entschuldigen und ihn zu bitten die Sache zu vergessen.

„Nein" dachte sie, bei jedem anderen hätte so etwas eventuell Erfolg, aber nicht bei ihm. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich eiskalt abblitzen lassen. Er würde sofort wissen, daß sie diese Entschuldigung aus anderen Gründen versuchte und dann mit sardonischem Grinsen genau das tun, was sie verhindern wollte.

Dora stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als ihr die Ausweglosigkeit dieser Situation zu Bewusstsein kam. So reagierte sie nicht, als sie plötzlich zwei Hände auf ihrem Nacken spürte, die sie langsam begannen zu massieren.

„Ach Sam", sagte sie leise. „Danke, daß Du nach mir siehst. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, es geht mir gleich wieder gut."

Sie entspannte sich langsam, während sie die Nackenmassage genoss und dabei schläfrig wurde.

„Weißt Du, Sam, ich habe großen Mist gebaut. Ich habe meine einzige und beste Freundin, die immer zu mir stand, in eine peinliche Lage gebracht und alles nur, weil ich mich mal wieder nicht beherrschen konnte. Ich bin das Letzte."

Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, begann sie leise zu schluchzen. Sam massierte mittlerweile tröstend ihren ganzen Rücken und sie sank in einen leichten Schlaf.

Als Dora erwachte, brauchte sie einige Minuten, bis ihr klar wurde, wo sie war. Sam war scheinbar gegangen, als sie eingeschlafen war und Dora dankte ihm innerlich noch einmal für seine fürsorgliche Art sie still zu trösten.

Sie stand auf und ging ins angrenzende Bad, wo sie ihr Make-up und ihre Frisur auffrischte. Sie hätte es gerne einfach mit einem kleinen Zauber erledigt, aber da ihr Talent in diesem Bereich äußerst fragwürdig war, und sie nicht mit einem grün und einem blau geschminkten Auge wieder unter den Gästen auftauchen wollte, musste sie einige Minuten Zeit investieren.

Hermine hatte es unterdessen geschafft mit der Ministerien in ein Gespräch zu kommen und so erfahren, daß sie tatsächlich auf der Auswahlliste für die Stelle als Abteilungsleiter stand.

Mrs. Swyring war eine nette , wenn auch leicht hochnäsige Person, die sich allerdings, wenn man sie entsprechend hofierte, als umgänglich und auch interessiert erwies. Sie schien von Hermine beeindruckt, was sie auch offen sagte, und versprach, bevor sie sich wieder einem anderen Gast zuwenden wollte, sich für sie einzusetzen und lächelte ihr zum Abschied noch einmal freundlich zu.

Als Hermine später mit Severus sprach und ihm freudestrahlend berichtete, gute Chancen auf eine Beförderung zu haben und somit als erstes Dora wieder zurückholen würde, bemerkte sie nicht, daß dieses kleine Gespräch von einer Person belauscht wurde. Die Person quittierte die ungewollt mitgehörten Informationen mit einem kleinen Lächeln und ging dann in Richtung Apparierplatz um das Fest zu verlassen.

Während Hermine und Snape sich noch unterhielten, sahen sie Dora wieder vom Schloss her auf sich zukommen. Sie blickte sich unterwegs suchend um und kam dann schon fragend auf die beiden zu. „Habt ihr Sam irgendwo gesehen? Ich halte es für besser, wenn ich hier verschwinde, bevor es zu unangenehmen Konfrontation kommt."

Obwohl Hermine versuchte sie zum Bleiben zu überreden, ließ sich Dora nicht umstimmen und suchte weiterhin nach ihrem Begleiter, um so schnell wie möglich das heiße Pflaster hier zu verlassen. Nach einigen Minuten fanden sie ihn im Gespräch mit einer hübschen kleinen Rothaarigen, die wenig begeistert schien, weil ihre neue Bekanntschaft sich verabschieden wollte.

Dora beschloss nicht für noch mehr unglückliche Personen in ihrem Umkreis verantwortlich zu sein und sagte zu Sam: „Bleib doch bitte noch hier. Ich werde sowieso direkt ins Bett verschwinden und keine Unterhaltung mehr sein."

Sam nickte, offensichtlich erleichtert, und erwiderte: „Ich glaube, ich werde mich nicht langweilen."

„Bestimmt nicht", meinte Dora lächelnd mit dem Kopf auf die Rothaarige deutend. „Und nochmals Danke, daß Du Dich vorhin so lieb um mich gekümmert hast."

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging schnell zum Apparierplatz. Ihr Aufbruch war so hastig, daß sie nicht mehr hörte wie Sam hinter ihr Hermine und Snape fragte: „Was hat sie gemeint, ich hätte mich um sie gekümmert? Wo war sie denn die letzte Stunde?"

Worauf alle drei ihr fragend hinterher sahen.


	3. Chapter 3

Dora ging zuhause sofort ins Bett, nachdem sie einen Schlaftrunk genommen hatte. Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen und nichts mehr hören. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen. So dauerte es einige Zeit, bis ein klopfendes Geräusch langsam in ihr Bewusstsein sickerte.

Sie versuchte mühsam aufzuwachen und herauszufinden, woher das Klopfen kam. Es war eine zerzauste, hässliche Eule, die auf ihrem Fensterbrett saß und mit dem Schnabel aggressiv gegen die Fensterscheibe schlug.

Dora schleppte sich zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen und den Vogel einzulassen, der sofort nach ihr schnappte. Sie riss schnell die Hand zurück und fluchte: „Scheiße, was bist Du denn für ein Vieh?"

Dann fischte sie vorsichtig die Nachricht vom Fuß des Tieres, das sofort wieder durch das Fenster verschwand.

„Komischer Vogel", murmelte Dora, während sie die Nachricht öffnete.

Alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht und sie ließ sich kraftlos auf den nächsten Stuhl sinken, als sie die wenigen Worte las, die in einer ungelenken Handschrift auf einem schmuddeligen Zettel geschrieben waren.

„_Freitag 20 Uhr vor dem Ladies-Legs_

_oder Deine Freundin ist arbeitslos"_

In Dora stieg Übelkeit hoch, als ihr aufging, daß sie einen Erpresserbrief in der Hand hielt. Jemand wollte sie wegen ihrer Beziehung zu Hermine unter Druck setzen und derjenige wußte, sie würde darauf eingehen, um ihre Freundin zu schützen. Hermine hatte ihr den damaligen Job, Hogwarts zu beurteilen, ohne den üblichen Büroweg zugeschanzt, weil sie auch eigene Interessen damit verbunden hatte. Und sie, Dora, hatte sich während dieser Zeit einen peinlichen Ausrutscher geleistet. Sie hatte sich zudem mit ihrem großen Mundwerk selber aus dem Job katapultiert, aber Hermine wollte sie zurück holen und ihr helfen.

Dora schaffte es gerade noch bis ins Bad, ehe sie sich erbrach und kraftlos auf dem Badezimmer Boden zusammensackte, während ihre Welt um sie herum in die Brüche ging.

Wie Dora es schaffte die Zeit bis zu dem Treffen mit dem Erpresser zu überstehen, wußte sie nicht. Am Freitag zog sie sich mechanisch an und überlegte, wie sie an dem Ort, den man ihr genannt hatte, möglichst nicht auffallen könnte.

Das Viertel, in der das Ladies-Legs lag, war die finsterste Gegend, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Selbst gestandene Männer wagten sich nicht alleine durch diese Gassen, nicht einmal am Tage. Das Ladies-Legs selber hatte den fragwürdigen Ruf, DER Treffpunkt für das übelste Gesindel, Verbrecher und Prostituierte zu sein, die die magische Welt hergab.

Dora apparierte kurz vor der Kneipe und hüllte sich tief in den alten grauen Umhang, den sie ausgewählt hatte, da sie hoffte, man werde in diesem alten mottenzerfressenen Kleidungsstück nicht auf sie aufmerksam. Sie war erst wenige Sekunden eingetroffen, als ein halbwüchsiger zerlumpter Junge sie ansprach „Hey, Dora?" Als sie nickte fuhr er fort: „Du sollst in den Laden da, er wartet auf Dich."

Während Dora sich verwirrt fragte, wie der Junge sie erkannt hatte und wer in diesem verfluchten Viertel sie kennen könne, stieg sie die Stufen zu der heruntergekommenen Kneipe herauf. An der Tür stand ein vierschrötiger Kerl, dessen Gesicht mit Narben übersät war und bellte sie sofort an: "Verschwinde Nutte, wir haben hier Stammpersonal."

Dora nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, sah ihm ins Gesicht und sagte: „Ich bin Dora, jemand wartet auf mich." Der Typ ließ ein schmieriges Grinsen sehen, verbeugte sich spöttisch, öffnete die Tür und meinte: „Da, erster Tisch links sitzt Dein Verehrer." Mit einer Hand auf ihrem Rücken schob er sie in die Richtung und schloss sofort hinter ihr wieder die Tür.

Dora fühlte sich, als habe sie gerade freiwillig ihre Grabkammer betreten. Hier würde sie niemals lebend wieder raus kommen, wenn der Erpresser es nicht wollte. So ging sie zu dem genannten Tisch, an dem ein Mann saß, den sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Er wirkte nicht ganz so heruntergekommen wie der Rest der Anwesenden, aber er sah auch nicht so aus, als könne man ihm vertrauen. Dora blieb vor dem Tisch stehen und sagte: „Hier bin ich. Um was geht es hier?"

Der Mann sah sie verschlagen an, musterte sie von oben bis unten und zuckte dann die Achseln, als habe er etwas gesucht, aber nicht entdecken können. Dann griff er neben sich und stellte ein Paket auf den Tisch.

„Das sollste mitnehmen, weitere Anweisungen sind drin", nuschelte er.

Dora zog das Paket über den Tisch zu sich und hob es prüfend hoch. Es war nicht besonders schwer und gab keinen Aufschluss über den Inhalt.

„Nu nimm und verschwinde, sonst kann ich hier für nix garantieren", sagte der Mann nun ärgerlich, während er zur Theke schielte.

Mit einem schnellen Seitenblick bemerkte auch Dora, daß einige der anwesenden Männer sie bereits taxierten und sich gegenseitig in die Rippen stießen, während sie offensichtlich über sie lachten.

Sie schnappte sich das Päckchen und rannte zum Ausgang, den sie hastig aufriss und dann die Stufen herunter sprang. Sie rannte bis zur nächsten Ecke, wo sie atemlos nach Hause apparierte.

Zu Hause stellte sie das Paket auf den Küchentisch und besah es sich prüfend von allen Seiten. Es schien ein einfacher Karton zu sein, der in billiges braunes Packpapier eingewickelt und mit einer einfachen Schnur zugebunden war. Sie schlich immer wieder um den Tisch herum und versuchte den Mut zu sammeln das Päckchen zu öffnen. Sie hatte Angst, was es beinhalten könnte und war kurz versucht es einfach verschwinden zu lassen und so zu tun, als habe sie es niemals erhalten.

Schließlich begann sie entschlossen die Verpackung zu entfernen und öffnete den Karton, in dem zuoberst ein Umschlag lag. Sie nahm den Umschlag, riss ihn auf und las ihre weiteren Anweisungen, die in Druckbuchstaben geschrieben waren.

„_Du wirst Dich morgen in die Muggel-Welt begeben. _

_In dem Päckchen befindet sich eine Einladung, auf der Ort und Zeit angegeben sind. _

_Du wirst die Kleidung, die sich ebenfalls in diesem Paket befindet, anziehen. _

_Du wirst von einem Mann angesprochen werden, der für den Abend Dein Begleiter sein wird. _

_Er erwartet eine angenehme, stilvolle und geistreiche Begleitung – streng Dich an"_

Wieder einmal sackte Dora auf dem nächstgelegenen Stuhl zusammen. Was sollte das bedeuten? Wollte man sie zur Prostituierten machen? War dies der Hintergrund dieses perfiden Plans, dem sie hilflos ausgeliefert war? Ihr Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, als eine rasende Wut in ihr hochstieg.

Sie würde sich nicht so demütigen lassen. Sie würde ihren Erpresser ausfindig machen und ihn umbringen, langsam, ganz langsam. Sie würde ihm die Haut abziehen, ihn auswaiden, seine Gedärme um ihn herum aufreihen und ganz zum Schluss würde sie ihm das Herz mit bloßen Händen herausreißen.

Dora kochte innerlich. Sie sprang auf und verpasste dem Tisch, auf dem das Päckchen mit unangetastetem Restinhalt noch immer stand, einen Tritt, der ihn quer durch die Küche schleuderte, bis er gegen die Spüle donnerte und dann umkippte, wobei das Paket zu Boden fiel und der Inhalt sich über ihren Fußboden verstreute.

Dann lief sie nervös durch ihre Wohnung und grübelte, wie sie an diesen widerlichen Scheißkerl herankommen sollte. Sie überlegte, ob sie Hermine informieren und mit ihr zusammen einen Schlachtplan ausarbeiten sollte, verwarf die Idee aber rasch wieder. Hermine würde nur darauf bestehen die Erpressung anzuzeigen, womit sie wieder am Anfang stünde. Oder noch schlimmer, sie würde ihr helfen wollen und somit noch tiefer in die leidige Geschichte hineingezogen werden.

Wenn herauskam, daß man sie erpressen konnte, würde das Licht, das damit auch auf Hermine geworfen würde, tatsächlich ein mögliches Aus ihrer Karriere im Ministerium bedeuten. Den Leuten wäre es nicht wichtig, worum es bei dieser Sache ging, sie würden nur die Tatsache sehen, daß sie erpressbar war.

Leider endete sie immer wieder bei dem Punkt den Anweisungen folgen zu müssen, um dort weitere Anhaltspunkte zu erhalten. Der Mann, den sie treffen sollte, konnte ihr vielleicht einen Namen nennen. Sie würde ihm erklären, daß man sie gezwungen habe und er würde sie gehen lassen. Wenn nicht, würde sie sich zu wehren wissen, falls er, wie sie glaubte zu wissen, mehr als eine Begleiterin für ein Essen oder ein Konzert gebucht hatte.

Da sie nun einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, ging Dora zielstrebig zurück in die Küche um sich den restlichen Inhalt des Paketes anzusehen.


	4. Chapter 4

Erstaunt hielt Dora kurze Zeit später ein offenbar sündhaft teures Modellkleid in den Händen, dabei lag farblich passende Seidenunterwäsche, die sie in dieser Qualität noch nie aus der Nähe gesehen hatte, und ein Paar Schuhe, die ebenfalls offensichtlich sehr teuer gewesen sein mussten. Als sie schließlich ein kleines Etui öffnete, schnappe sie nach Luft, als sie darin eine filigrane Kette mit kleinen tropfenförmigen Anhängern aus Diamanten und passende Ohrringe fand. Den Abschluss bildete ein dunkelblaues Schultertuch aus einem samtweichen Material, welches wahrscheinlich auch nicht von der Stange war.

Dora saß bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend sprach- und kraftlos auf ihrem Küchenstuhl und fragte sich, was dies alles zu bedeuten haben könne.

Als sie schließlich die Einladung aufklappte, aus der sie Zeit und Ort des Treffens mit dem unbekannten Mann entnehmen sollte, stellte sie überrascht fest, daß es sich um die Eröffnung einer Kunstgalerie handelte. Ihr Erpresser war offensichtlich der Meinung sie könne sich auf diesem Parkett bewegen, wenn sie auch nicht verstand, wie er auf diese Idee kommen könne.

Dora stand am Abend der Eröffnung, wie gefordert, vor der Tür der Galerie und wartete auf den Mann, der sich hier mit ihr treffen sollte. Als bereits fast alle Gäste im Inneren des Hauses verschwunden waren, trat ein kleiner älterer Herr auf sie zu und fragte fast schüchtern: „Verzeihung, sind Sie Miss Backyard?" Als Dora bejahte, lächelte er sie an, stellte sich vor und machte ihr einige Komplimente über ihr Aussehen, bevor er sie vorsichtig am Arm nahm und fragte „Können wir hinein gehen?"

Dora war verwirrt, sie wußte nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, aber nicht diesen höflichen älteren Herrn, der ihr immer wieder versicherte, wie sehr er sich freue, daß sie sich bereit erklärt habe ihn zu begleiten. Er schien sich wirklich für die ausgestellten Kunstwerke zu interessieren und bald vergaß Dora ihren Groll und unterhielt sich mit ihm angeregt über Gott und die Welt.

Er erzählte ihr er sei seit einigen Jahren Witwer und hasse es alleine solche Anlässe zu besuchen. Unter traurigem Lächeln vertraute er ihr an, wie oft die Gastgeber, wenn er alleine käme, versuchen würden ihn zu „verkuppeln", er dies aber nicht wolle, da er seine Frau, obwohl sie bereits seit einigen Jahren tot war, vermisse und immer noch liebe.

Als sie schließlich die Galerie verließen, dankte er ihr für den netten Abend und rief ihr fürsorglich ein Taxi, damit sie gesund nach Hause käme.

Während sie sich verabschiedeten, fragte Dora ihn: „Wer hat mich Ihnen empfohlen?"

Sie wollte endlich einen Anhaltspunkt, wer sie erpresste. Der ältere Herr sah sie nur an und meinte: „Ich habe einen Freund, der mir eine Agentur nannte. Dort habe ich mich gemeldet. Es war etwas seltsam, weil man dort selber vorsprechen muss, aber es hat sich gelohnt. Sie waren eine bezaubernde Begleitung. Vielen Dank."

Dann schob er sie auf den Rücksitz des mittlerweile wartenden Taxis und ging.

Zuhause angekommen erwartete Dora bereits eine neue Nachricht.

„_Gratuliere. Du hast Dich hervorragend bewährt. Es scheint doch ein Diamant in Dir zu stecken."_

Dora sah die wenigen Worte irritiert an. Was sollte das bedeuten? Sie war wie sie war, wieso sollte jemand etwas anderes in ihr sehen wollen? Wozu sollte diese ganze Aktion gut gewesen sein? Sie fühlte sich leer und ausgelaugt und verstand nicht, wohin diese Art der Erpressung gehen sollte. Also beschloss sie erst einmal ins Bett zu gehen und am nächsten Tag doch Hermine zu kontaktieren, deren analytischer Verstand bestimmt etwas Licht in dieses, für sie undurchsichtige, Szenario bringen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Dora spät und beschloss sofort eine Eule mit einer Nachricht zu Hermine zu schicken. Sie schnappte sich einen Zettel und schrieb fahrig

„_Hermine,_

_ich brauche Deine Hilfe. Ich werde erpresst und weiß nicht, wie ich mich wehren soll. Ich will Dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Können wir uns treffen?_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Dora"_

Die Antwort kam prompt in Form eines schnellen kleinen Kauzes, der fast in seiner Eile durch die Glasscheibe ihres Wohnzimmerfensters gebrettert wäre. Dora musste lachen, als der kleine eilige, selbstbewusste Vogel nicht ohne Antwort zurück wollte.

Hermine hatte kurz auf die Rückseite ihrer Nachricht notiert:

„_Heute Abend, 19 Uhr – Severus´ Büro"_

Dora kritzelte nur „o.k." darunter und schickte den kleinen Kauz wieder los.

Am Abend apparierte sie nach Hogwarts und ging ins Schloss zu Snapes Räumen, da sie Hermine bereits dort vermutete. Sie hatte gerade die Hand gehoben um zu klopfen, als die Tür bereits aufsprang und Snape und Hermine, die nebeneinander vor dem Schreibtisch standen, fast zeitgleich vorwurfsvoll riefen „Wieso hast Du nicht früher mit uns gesprochen?"

Dora trat ein, begrüßte beide und fläzte sich dann in einen Sessel, bevor sie antwortete: „Hier, ich habe die Erpresserbriefe mitgebracht." Sie warf die Zettel und auch die Kleidung, die sie in einen Müllsack gepackt hatte, auf Snapes Schreibtisch.

„Ich wollte niemanden in die Sache hineinziehen, aber ich weiß keinen Ausweg."

Sie atmete tief durch und fuhr fort:"Hermine, Du musst für meine Entlassung sorgen. Ich kann für mich selber sorgen, aber ich kann mich nicht wehren, wenn ich befürchten muss, daß Du namentlich in einem solchen Kontext erwähnt wirst. Es würde Deine Karriere ruinieren, eventuell sogar Deine Beziehung zu Severus veröffentlichen, was ihr beide augenscheinlich noch nicht wollt. Es gibt keine Alternative. Ich will nur Euren Verstand für mich arbeiten lassen, damit ihr mir sagt, was ihr daraus lest und ob ihr einen Ansatzpunkt entdecken könnt, wo ich nach dem Drecksack suchen kann, der dieses widerliche Spiel mit mir versucht zu spielen."

Nun stand sie auf und ging zu den beiden hinüber, die bisher geschwiegen hatten. Sie sah sie böse an und fauchte: „Ich will den Scheißkerl, ich will ihn töten, ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen, daß er sich wünscht nach seinem Auftauchen habe sein Vater ihn weggegeben und danach den Storch erschossen!"

In diesem Moment wurde an die Tür geklopft und sowohl Hermine als auch Snape sahen sich fragend an. Dora blickte düster Richtung Tür und hoffte, der unerwünschte Besucher würde sich schnellstens wieder vom Acker machen.

Leider kam gerade wieder einmal Hermines freundliche Ader durch, weshalb sie zu Snape flüsterte: „Geh, öffne und sage, wir seien gerade in einer Besprechung."

Soweit kam es nicht, denn die Tür wurde ohne Einladung geöffnet und eine arrogante, etwas genervte Stimme äußerte „Ich höre bis oben Geschrei, also ist jemand daheim."

Dora stand bleich und wie erstarrt, als sie die Stimme hörte, und als hinter der aufschwingenden Türe Malfoy erschien, gab sie einen erstickten Laut von sich und wich bis zum Kamin hinter der Türe zurück, wo sie in offensichtliche Angriffsstellung ging.

Dieser betrat den Raum mit seiner üblichen Arroganz, grinste, als er Hermine erblickte, und meinte zu Severus „Oh, entschuldige, ich störe eine persönliche Auseinandersetzung?"

„Ja und nein", knurrte Severus zurück, während Lucius nun auch Dora entdeckt hatte. „Ein Eifersuchtsdrama? Wie amüsant", kommentierte er die Situation, während Snape und Hermine alarmiert Richtung Dora blickten.

Diese sprang auf die Provokation auch prompt an und fauchte:"Nicht immer bedeuten drei Leute in einem Raum ein Beziehungsdrama. Aber das erschließt sich einem emotionalen Neandertaler wie Dir wahrscheinlich nicht, für den Rudelbumsen unter die Kategorie Freizeitbeschäftigung fällt."

Lucius funkelte die wütende kleine Frau an und erwiderte sarkastisch: „Dich bissigen Köter hat also noch niemand an die Leine gelegt? Kein Wunder, sowas wie Dich will man nicht an der nächsten Laterne betrunken erwischen."

„RUHE!" donnerte Snape durch den Raum, während Hermine schnell zu Dora ging und sie versuchte in den Sessel zu drücken und auch dort zu halten.

Snape ging zu Lucius und schob ihn mit der Bemerkung, daß man gerade ein Schulproblem bespräche und er sich später bei ihm melden würde, aus dem Raum. Hermine versuchte unterdessen Dora, die vor Zorn bebte, mit beiden Händen auf den Schultern im Sessel zu halten und fragte „Was soll denn das? Er kam doch nur hier rein?"

„Er kam hier nicht einfach so rein", fauchte Dora. „Er kam rein und griff mich an, dieser widerliche arrogante, selbstgefällige Bastard!

Hermine und Snape warfen sich einen Blick zu, der beinhaltete „Weißt Du was, was ich nicht weiß?" bevor beide sich vor Dora aufbauten und fast inquisitorisch fragten: „Um was geht es da? Glaubst Du_ ER_ erpresst Dich?"

Dora sah beide ehrlich verwirrt an, als sie antwortete: „Ihr glaubt, er steckt dahinter? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Das Ganze ist zu plump für ihn, dieser selbsternannte Zuchthengst würde mich lieber persönlich quälen. Seht Euch das Beweismaterial an, besprecht Euch und meldet Euch bitte morgen bei mir. Ich muss ins Bett, ich kann nicht mehr."

Nach diesen Worten stand sie auf, drückte Hermine kurz an sich, reichte Severus die Hand und verließ das Büro.


	5. Chapter 5

Dora rannte den Weg bis vor das Schloss, als seien alle Höllenhunde hinter ihr her. Sie blieb erst auf dem Apparierplatz stehen, schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Als sie gerade apparieren wollte, hörte sie hinter sich ein amüsiertes Lachen und den Kommentar: „Flüchten wir?"

Sie fuhr herum und sah Malfoy, der sie amüsiert von oben bis unten zu betrachten schien.

„Was willst Du lausiges Stück DNA denn nun schon wieder von mir?" fauchte sie sofort los.

„Von Dir? Ursprünglich eigentlich nichts, aber jetzt, wo Du mich wieder daran erinnerst, eventuell Deine letzte Einladung einlösen?" kam die spöttische Antwort.

Dora überlegte, was er mit ´Einladung´ meinen könnte und ging ihm in die Falle. „Welche Einladung? Ich habe Dich niemals eingeladen! Bevor ich Dich einladen würde, strickt Satan Handschuhe!"

„Wirklich nicht?" erwiderte er, während er langsam näher kam und sie wieder mit diesem Blick bedachte, der das Blut in ihren Adern zum rauschen und ihren Magen zum kribbeln brachte.

Dora wich einige Schritte zurück. „Nein, n..ni..niemals", brachte sie stotternd hervor, während er sich ihr mit der Eleganz einer Raubkatze, die ihr Opfer bereits sicher weiß, näherte.

Sie versuchte langsam zurück zu weichen und ihn nicht anzusehen. Wieso war sie nicht in der Lage ein unverfängliches ruhiges Gespräch mit ihm zu führen _„Vielleicht, weil Du Angst hast, er würde Dich nicht wahr nehmen?" _fragte eine listige Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Verdammt" fluchte sie innerlich „ich bin doch keine pubertierende Göre, die so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen will."

„Nun, was meintest Du denn dann mit ´Du kannst mich mal` als wir uns zuletzt sahen?" fragte er nun kurz vor ihr mit einem verwunderten Unterton.

Dora fiel siedend heiß ein, wie sie ihm diese Beschimpfung an den Kopf geworfen hatte, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Er wollte sie also tatsächlich provozieren? Niemals hatte er dies als Einladung verstanden. Und so tat sie ihm unfreiwillig den Gefallen und ihr Mundwerk ging mit ihr durch.

„Sag mal, Du geistiger Tiefflieger, Du spinnst doch. Leidest Du an Selbstüberschätzung oder hast Du eine Art Intelligenz-Allergie? Ich wollte Dich nie wieder sehen. Du bist das, was der Metzger in die Tonne wirft, wenn er alles Verwertbare vom Tier verwurstet hat. Verzisch Dich zügig oder ich vergesse meine Schwierigkeiten in Sachen Zauberei und hetz Dir einen Fluch auf den Hals, der anders laufen könnte, als ich es plane. Ich könnte Dich so zurichten, daß Deine Mutter noch posthum den Storch verklagt! Aber vielleicht haben wir auch einfach Glück und ich verpass Dir das Gesicht, das dem offensichtlichen Vakuum in Deinem Kopf entspricht."

Lucius war immer näher gekommen und stand ihr nun bis auf wenige Zentimeter gegenüber, so daß sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Das versuchst Du nicht, Miststück, egal, was Du sagst. Wieso bringe ich Dich eigentlich immer so aus der Fassung? Du wirst mich doch nicht etwa mögen und vermisst haben?"

Dora kochte fast über, weil er so entspannt antworten konnte, während ihr langsam die Worte ausgingen und sie den unbändigen Drang verspürte ihn zu würgen, bis er blau anlief. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl zu genau, es bedeutete, sie stand kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren und wieder etwas unsagbar Dummes tun, wie zum Beispiel diesen Zauberer, der ihr in so vielen Dingen überlegen war, körperlich anzugreifen.

Lucius neigte den Kopf, als erwarte er ihre Antwort und flüsterte:„Nun? Keine Antwort? Habe ich Recht?"

In Doras Kopf setzte etwas aus und sie sprang ihn an wie eine Wildkatze. In ihrem Jähzorn fiel ihr nicht auf, daß er das offensichtlich erwartet hatte. Er packte ihre Hände, drückte sie ihr auf den Rücken, schob sie mit seinem Körper rückwärts und biss ihr in die Halsbeuge, worauf sie nur wie ein Tier fauchte. Was dann folgte war ein martialischer Akt, den Dora so noch nicht erlebt hatte. Als Lucius sie gegen einen Baum am Rande der Wiese gedrängt hatte, fiel er wie ein hungriger Wolf über sie her und riss ihr die Kleidung vom Leib. Dora, obwohl wieder halbwegs denkfähig, handelte nicht anders, sie riss an seiner Kleidung, während sie zeitgleich versuchte seinen Kopf zu sich zu ziehen, um ihn zu küssen.

Irgendwie gelang es beiden in ihrer Raserei die störende Kleidung zu entfernen und als Dora spürte, daß sie beide unbekleidet waren, drängte sie sich an ihn, hielt sich an seinem Nacken fest und schlang die Beine um seine Hüften um ihm noch näher zu sein. Lucius nahm die Einladung umgehend an und sie liebten sich in einer Art und Weise, die Dora nur mit „animalisch" beschreiben konnte.

Sie kratzte und biss, während sie sich insgeheim gleichzeitig verfluchte, weil sie dies tat. Er behandelte sie nicht minder derb. Und doch verlor Dora das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum und fühlte nur noch diesen Mann und das, was er mit ihrem Körper anstellte. Sie glaubte noch nie solche Wonnen erlebt zu haben und stöhnte laut seinen Namen, während sie nach Luft rang. Als sie spürte, wie ihr Orgasmus sich näherte, biss sie ihm in die Schulter und flüsterte heiser: „Bitte, sag einmal meinen Namen." Ob er wirklich „Dora" gestöhnt hatte, als auch er kurze Zeit später kam, konnte sie nicht beschwören, weil sie noch versuchte in die Realität zurück zu finden.

Als er schließlich schwer atmend von ihr ließ, senkte sie den Kopf und schlüpfte schnell unter seinen Armen, mit denen er sich um sie herum gegen den Baum gelehnt hatte, heraus.

Sie bückte sich rasch nach den Resten ihrer Kleidung und rannte zum Apparierplatz. Sie wollte nur weg und sich klar werden, was hier gerade passiert war.

Zuhause rannte Dora sofort unter die Dusche und fragte sich, was mit ihr nicht stimmte. Sie hatte sich diesem Kerl, den sie nie wieder hatte sehen wollen, wieder einmal förmlich an den Hals geworfen. Und diesmal konnte sie nicht den Alkohol dafür verantwortlich machen. Aber die Erinnerung an seinen Körper, seine Stimme und seine Berührungen, brachten sie wieder zum Erschauern. Sie gestand sich ein, dieser Kerl berührte etwas in ihrem Innern, was sie lange nicht mehr beachtet hatte. Mit voller Wucht traf sie die Erkenntnis. Wollte von ihm als Frau wahrgenommen werden, als gleichberechtigte Partnerin, vielleicht sogar als Gefährtin?

„Nein", schrie Dora die Wand in der Dusche an und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Kacheln. „Nein! Nein! Nein!"


	6. Chapter 6

Während Dora sich mit ihrer peinlichen Erkenntnis herumschlug, fluchend im Bademantel durch die Wohnung lief und immer wieder Dinge an die Wand warf, überhörte sie fast die Eule, die an ihr Fenster klopfte. Sie ließ den Vogel ein und las die Nachricht, die von Hermine stammte.

„_Hallo Dora,_

_wir haben die Beweisstücke angesehen und nun einen Anhaltspunkt, den wir gemeinsam mit Dir heute gerne besprechen möchten. Komm doch bitte zum Abendessen zu uns._

_Liebe Grüße _

_Hermine"_

Dora kritzelte eine Bestätigung auf die Rückseite und schickte die Eule zurück. Sie war froh über die Einladung zum Essen, die ihr die Möglichkeit bot, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren und ihre anderen peinlichen Überlegungen erst einmal in den Hintergrund zu drängen.

Gleichzeitig freute sie sich, als ihr etwas später einfiel, daß Hermine nicht „ich" sondern ganz selbstverständlich „wir" geschrieben hatte. Für Dora war dies ein Zeichen, daß ihre Freundin unterbewusst langsam ihre Beziehung zu Snape zu akzeptieren begann und es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie sich auch endlich in der Öffentlichkeit zu Severus bekennen würde.

Nach Doras Meinung war dieser Schritt auch längst überfällig und sie begriff sowieso nicht, wieso Hermine damit bisher solch ein massives Problem zu haben schien. Zumal es wahrscheinlich sowieso die halbe magische Welt bereits wußte oder zumindest vermutete. Bei sich zuhause war Hermine jedenfalls nicht mehr oft anzutreffen.

Als sie am Abend bei den beiden auftauchte, konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen Hermine etwas aufzuziehen. „Hermine, schreib doch demnächst dazu, wen Du mit „wir" meinst, ich hatte kurze Zeit ernsthaft Sorge, Du könntest noch jemanden in die Sache eingeweiht haben."

Hermine sah sie fragend an, bemerkte aber dann die Stichelei und sagte lachend „Danke Dora, sensibel und unverblümt wie immer. Es scheint Dir ja wieder besser zu gehen."

„Etwas vielleicht", erwiderte Dora. „Ich vermute, weil ich mir nun, wo ihr mir helfen wollte, nicht mehr wie ein Schaf beim Schlachter vorkomme. Also, erzählt, was ist das für ein Anhaltspunkt, der mich weiter bringt?"

„Ich habe mir vor allem die Kleidung angesehen", begann Hermine, um Dora ihre Erkenntnisse zu erläutern.

„Wie Du schon richtig erkannt hast, handelt es sich fast durchweg um extrem teure Stücke. Den Anhaltspunkt bietet allerdings die Unterwäsche. Diese Marke wird hier bei uns nur in einem einzigen Geschäft vertrieben. Dort werden wir es zunächst einmal versuchen."

Dora sah sie unsicher an. „Wieso sollte man sich dort an den Käufer erinnern?"

„Ganz einfach", lachte Hermine. „Ich kenne die Besitzerin. Sie notiert sich immer die Käufer der einzelnen Stücke. Sie betrachtet es als ihre besondere Serviceleistung, wenn sie beim nächsten Besuch des Kunden sofort eine Auswahl vorlegen kann, die seinem Geschmack entsprechen könnte. Die Kunden wissen das nicht und sind so immer erfreut, weil sie glauben, man könne sich an sie persönlich erinnern."

Dora war nicht überzeugt und blickte fragend zu Snape hinüber, der nur die Schultern zuckte und trocken meinte: „Nicht mein Resort, für mich ist es nur Kleidung. Ich habe mich mit den Schriftstücken und dem von Dir geschilderten Abend beschäftigt."

„Und zu welchem Schluss bist Du gekommen?" fragte Dora.

„Zunächst sollten wir uns einmal überlegen, was der Hintergrund des Planes war. Eine Erpressung dient normalerweise dazu dem Erpresser etwas zu verschaffen, was er auf normalem Wege vom Opfer nicht bekommen würde. Entweder etwas Materielles oder eine Dienstleistung. Beides ist hier nicht der Fall.

Die dritte Option dient dazu das Opfer zu demütigen, sich auf seine Kosten zu amüsieren, sein Leben zu vernichten oder es sonst in eine Situation zu bringen, die ein Rachegelüst des Erpressers befriedigt.

Auch dies ist in Deinem Fall nicht geschehen. Wir sollten uns also mit der Tatsache anfreunden, daß der Erpresser andere Ambitionen vertritt, die es nun heißt herauszufinden."

Dora sah ihn etwas ungläubig ob dieser langen Ansprache an und erwiderte dann. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das so als gegeben annehmen können, schließlich könnten noch Forderungen folgen, die doch zu den ersten drei Möglichkeiten passen?"

„Ich denke nicht", sagte Snape ernst.

„Wer sich rächen will, baut dieses Szenario nicht langsam auf, der spielt sofort mit offenen Karten. Du hast selber gesagt Deine Verabredung sei tatsächlich ein angenehmer Mann gewesen, der sich keinesfalls mehr als eine Begleitung zu einem öffentlichen Event gewünscht hat. Dies lässt den Schluss zu, daß Du zwar tatsächlich benutzt wurdest, aber offensichtlich aus dem Grund jemand einen ehrlichen Gefallen zu tun."

„Wieso bist Du Dir da so sicher? Ich bin wohl kaum als Ausbund an Eleganz und Eloquenz bekannt?" erwiderte Dora zweifelnd.

„Das stimmt zwar auffallend, aber scheinbar kennt Dich diese Person besser, als Du Dich selbst. Er hat vorausgesetzt, daß Du durchaus in der Lage bist Dich angemessen in Gesellschaft zu bewegen, zumindest wenn Dir der Sinn danach steht. Hast Du den Nachtrag in dem Schreiben vergessen ´- _also streng Dich an _-´?" sagte Severus mit ernster Miene.

„Und was soll ich nun unternehmen? Das bringt mich alles nicht wirklich weiter?" fragte Dora hilflos.

„Als erstes werden wir zwei morgen einmal das Wäschegeschäft aufsuchen, dann sehen wir weiter", mischte sich nun Hermine wieder in die Unterhaltung.

„Und nun werden wir etwas Essen und versuchen den Abend zu genießen."


	7. Chapter 7

_*****Ganz lieben Dank an YYMichi, die mich hier mit ihren lieben Reviews so toll unterstützt!*****_

Am folgenden Nachmittag schob Hermine eine düster dreinblickende Dora in das exklusive Dessous-Geschäft, welches bereits im Fenster mit Preisen drohte, die Dora eine Übelkeit verursachten.

Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, warum jemand so viel Geld für einen Slip oder einen BH ausgeben würde. Sie fand es fast unanständig, wenn sie überlegte, daß für den Preis eines Wäschestückes manche Familie eine Woche, wenn nicht noch länger, ihren Lebensunterhalt bestreiten konnte.

Fragend wandte sie sich an Hermine: „Du kaufst hier ein?"

„Oh Merlin, nein, bin ich Krösus? Ich kenne nur die Besitzerin, weil ihre Nichte ein Praktikum in meiner Abteilung im Ministerium gemacht hat", lachte Hermine.

Die elegante Frau, die sie schon direkt nach dem Eintreten freundlich begrüßte, holte auf Hermines Nachfrage sofort ihre Chefin, die Hermine freudig begrüßte.

Nachdem Hermine ihr erklärt hatte, daß sie auf der Suche nach dem Käufer eines bestimmten Wäschesets sei, schaute sie allerdings etwas skeptisch und verwies auf die Diskretion, die ihre Kunden erwarteten.

Hermine erläuterte rasch, daß es sich dabei um ein Geschenk handelte, welches sie von einem anonymen Verehrer erhalten habe, aber auf keinen Fall behalten wollte. Und obwohl die Erklärung nicht sehr überzeugend klang, ließ die Frau sich überreden und ging in ihr Büro, um in den Unterlagen nachzusehen, wer die Teile, die Hermine beschrieben hatte, gekauft habe.

Während sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder in den Verkaufsraum trat, sah sie verwirrt aus. „Ich verstehe das nicht, es ist kein Name vermerkt."

Als sie Hermines enttäuschte Miene bemerkte, sagte sie: „Ich werde einmal meine Angestellten fragen, vielleicht erinnert sich jemand. Aus meinem Buch ersehe ich, daß der Verkauf letzte Woche war. Da wir dieses Set nicht oft verkaufen, weil es wirklich sehr exklusiv ist, könnte sich noch jemand erinnern."

Sie ging wieder in die hinteren Räume und Hermine sah Dora an, die bereits den Kopf schüttelte und flüsterte: „Das wird nichts mehr. Wir hätten es wissen müssen, er war nicht so dumm uns Spuren zu hinterlassen."

In diesem Moment kam die Verkäuferin, die sie beim Eintreten begrüßt hatte, auf sie zu und sagte: „Mrs. Smythe meinte, Sie wollen wissen, wer dieses Set, sie wies auf ein Katalogblatt, gekauft hat?"

Als Hermine nickte, fuhr sie fort „Ich selber habe es verkauft. Es war ein Mann, sehr groß, teuer gekleidet, etwas wortkarg. Allerdings schien er genau zu wissen, was er wollte. Ich fand es bemerkenswert, daß er sogar auf Anhieb die Größe angeben konnte. Wissen sie, so etwas kommt sehr selten vor, deswegen erinnere ich mich vermutlich so genau."

„Erinnern Sie sich an die Haarfarbe? Oder sonst ein ausgefallenes Merkmal?" fragte Hermine leicht außer Atem.

Die Verkäuferin zog die Stirn in Falten, während sie offensichtlich versuchte sich genauer an diesen Tag zu erinnern.

„Ich glaube, er war blond...besondere Merkmale, nein, ich glaube nicht. Tut mir leid."

„Vielen Dank, trotzdem", sagte Hermine mit enttäuschter Stimme.

Sie verabschiedete sich von der Verkäuferin und der Ladenbesitzerin, drehte Dora, die neben ihr stand, an der Schulter Richtung Türe und wollte das Geschäft verlassen.

Dora war schon auf dem Gehweg und Hermine im Begriff die Türe zu schließen, als die Verkäuferin hinter ihr plötzlich rief: „Warten Sie, mir ist noch etwas eingefallen. Er hatte einen Gehstock bei sich, ein grauenhaftes schwarzes Teil mit einem auffälligen, ekelhaften, silbernen Handknauf, ich glaube es könnte ein Schlangenkopf oder so etwas gewesen sein. Ich fand dies so sonderbar, weil er offensichtlich keine Gehbehinderung hatte."

Dann fiel die Tür hinter Hermine ins Schloss, die wie erstarrt auf der Stufe stehen blieb und die Information sacken ließ.

Dora stand auf der Straße und sah Hermine an, daß etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Da sie vorgegangen war, hatte sie die letzten Worte der Verkäuferin nicht gehört und war nun verwundert, warum ihre Freundin wie eine Statue auf der Treppe festgewachsen schien.

„Was ist los? Ist Dir nicht gut? Sag doch, Du machst mir Angst!"

Sie ging zu Hermine zurück, fasste nach ihren Schultern und schüttelte sie.

„Bitte, was ist denn?"

Hermine hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen, dann sagte sie tonlos „Wir gehen nach Hause, ich sage es Dir dort."

Hermine und Severus sahen ernsthaft besorgt zu Dora, die sie in einem Sessel geparkt hatten, wo sie so blaß und steif saß, als sei sie zu Stein erstarrt.

Nachdem Hermine mit ihr wieder in Snapes Räumen angekommen war, hatte sie ihn kurz zur Seite gezogen und ihm schnell zugeflüstert, was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Sie erwähnte es Dora noch nicht gesagt zu haben, weil sie keinen Wutausbruch in der Öffentlichkeit provozieren wollte, aber auch Angst habe, Dora würde sich umgehend auf den Weg zu Malfoy machen um ihn umzubringen.

Dann hatte sie Dora wortlos in den Sessel am Kamin gedrückt, während Snape ihr fast zeitgleich ein Glas Whiskey in die Hand gab und dabei knurrte: „Trink, Du wirst es brauchen."

Dora sah die beiden an und spürte wie Angst in ihr aufstieg. Sie nahm das Glas, setzte es an und trank es in einem Zug aus, bevor sie sagte: „O.K., schießt los. Bringen wir es hinter uns. Ihr wißt etwas und ich will es nun auch wissen."

Hermine trat hinter den Sessel, legte ihrer Freundin die Hände auf die Schultern und sagte tonlos: „Es ist Lucius."

Dora brauchte keine weiteren Erläuterungen. Sie hatte gehört, was es in der Sache zu wissen gab. Nun konnte sie sich damit beschäftigen, wie sie sich schnellstens aus dem Leben verabschieden wollte.

Sie hörte wie Severus zu sprechen begann, verstand aber kein Wort. Sie starrte auf den Boden vor sich und dachte immer nur: „Mein Leben ist vorbei. Aus! Ende! Gelaufen! Du bist tot! Erledigt! Geschlagen! Nach Deiner letzten Aktion wird er Dich von der Erde tilgen. Er wird Dich in der Luft zerreißen. Sein letzter Schlag gegen Dich wird einen Knall verursachen, den man wahrscheinlich am anderen Ende des Universums noch hören kann! Mach Dein Testament, verabschiede Dich von Deinen Freunden, zieh noch mal saubere Klamotten an und warte auf den Tod!"


	8. Chapter 8

Langsam sickerte ihre Umgebung wieder in Doras Bewusstsein und sie sah zu Snape und Hermine hoch, die nun beide vor ihrem Sessel standen und sie mit ernster Miene beobachteten.

Als sie merkten, daß Dora wieder in der Realität angekommen war, sagte Hermine: „Wir werden das klären. Ich denke Severus sollte mit seinem alten Kumpel mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden. Ich weiß ja auch nicht, wieso er auf solch eine verrückte Idee verfallen ist. Aber wir werden die Sache ein für allemal beenden. Vertrau uns."

Dann wandte sie sich an Severus und verlangte: „Los, zitier dieses Schwein hierher und mache ihm unmissverständlich klar, daß er sich ab jetzt aus Doras Leben herauszuhalten habe. Nur weil sie sich in einer Alkohollaune einmal mit ihm abgegeben hat, hat er nicht das Recht sie so zu behandeln. Sie will nichts vom ihm und das sollte er nun endlich schlucken. Du kannst ihm ausrichten ich tauche auch gerne persönlich bei ihm auf und stauche sein verfluchtes Ego solange zusammen bis es die Tatsache anerkennt."

Sie stockte, als aus Doras Sessel leise kam: „Ich fürchte euch fehlt ein kleines Detail..."

Hermine fuhr ruckartig mit Kopf in Doras Richtung und fragte giftig: „Welches? Was hast Du nun wieder angestellt?

Himmel Dora, kann man Dich nicht einmal wenige Minuten alleine lassen, ohne daß Du irgendwo eine Katastrophe auslöst?"

Dora war während dieses unerwarteten Ausbruchs immer tiefer in den Sessel gerutscht und sah auf den Fußboden.

„Also?" mischte sich nun auch Snape ein, „wir warten auf Aufklärung. Wann, wo, wie und unter welchen Umständen bist Du wieder aus der Rolle gefallen?"

„Wer sagt, ich sei aus der Rolle gefallen?" flüsterte Dora, während sie angelegentlich in den Kamin blickte.

„Das braucht uns niemand zu sagen, das liegt auf der Hand. Wer Dich kennt, lernt schnell, daß Du ein wandelndes Desaster bist. Also erzähl uns, was wir noch nicht wissen, oder ich hole es höchstpersönlich aus Deinem chaotischen Hirn!" drohte Snape nun, während er sie am Arm hochzog, bis sie vor dem Sessel stand.

„Wir sind uns an dem Abend, als er hier bei Euch war, noch einmal über den Weg gelaufen...", flüsterte Dora, während sie versuchte ihren Arm aus Snapes Griff zu befreien und sich wieder in den Sessel zu flüchten.

Hermine stieß lang und laut die Luft aus, bevor sie mit resignierter Stimme sagte: „Ich darf nicht hoffen, Du hast nur höflich gegrüßt und bist weiter Deiner Wege gegangen, oder hast ihn im besten Fall komplett ignoriert?"

Dora schüttelte nur den Kopf und hielt den Blick gesenkt.„Du hast Dich also wieder provozieren lassen" begann Hermine aufzuzählen, als lese sie eine Zutatenliste vor.

„Du hast ihm erneut Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen."

Dora blieb stumm und nickte nur.

„Du hast gebrüllt und ihn beschimpft."

Wieder ein Nicken.

Hermines Stimme wurde nun eine Tonart höher.

„Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa angegriffen?"

Nicken.

Nun schrie Hermine ihre Freundin an: „Bei Merlin, lass Dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Hast Du ihn verletzt?"

„Könnte man so nennen", kam es leise von Dora.

Snape ging das verbale Gehampel nun endgültig auf die Nerven, er zog Dora wieder am Arm hoch und herrschte sie an: „WAS HAST DU MIT IHM GEMACHT?"

Dora sah zu ihm auf und brüllte zurück: „Ich habe ihn gevögelt, Du Intelligenzakrobat, was dachtest Du? Ich wäre mit ihm Schwimmen gegangen?"

Hinter sich hörte sie Hermine entsetzt „Nein!" und „Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" rufen.

Dora riss sie sich von Snape los und setzte sich trotzig wieder in den Sessel.

„Ich bin nicht stolz auf das, was ich getan habe, absolut nicht, aber ich hatte es einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle."

Sie sah zu Snape auf. „Dein geistig minderbemittelter Saufkumpan aber offensichtlich auch nicht. So nun wisst ihr´s."

Die Stille, die nun im Raum herrschte war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, der sich auch nach wenigen Minuten in Form einer brüllenden Hermine auf Dora stürzte.

„Sag mal, bist Du nun völlig durchgedreht? Du kannst ja in der Freizeit Deinen Spaß haben, mit wem Du magst. Aber in einer solchen Situation, in der Du derzeit steckst, lieferst Du Dich diesem Bastard, den wir doch als Urheber nie ganz ausschließen konnten, auch noch freiwillig ans Messer?

Wo ist die Frau, die ich wegen ihrer Menschenkenntnis eingestellt und bewundert habe?

Bist Du lernresistent? Oder warum hast Du nach der ersten Erfahrung mit diesem Scheißkerl noch immer nicht begriffen, daß er gefährlich ist?

Hermine pausierte um kurz Luft zu holen und legte nach.

„Wenn Du Dich so nach dem Tod sehnst, wird Severus das gerne erledigen, aber wir lassen uns doch von Dir nicht zum Affen machen!

Konntest Du Deine Vorliebe für Geschmacksverirrung nicht wenigstens solange in Zaum halten, bis wir das bestehende Problem aus der Welt geschafft haben, bevor Du bereits mit Hingabe neue verursachst?

Wo zum Teufel hast Du eigentlich Deinen Verstand gelassen?

Wir versuchen Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung zu setzen, um Dir zu helfen und Du wälzt Dich zeitgleich mit dem Feind im Bett?"

Dora sah ihre Freundin erst ungläubig und dann mit zunehmend ärgerlicher Miene an und als diese ihre Predigt erneut kurz unterbrach, um Luft zu holen, keifte sie zurück.

„Ich wälze mich nicht mit ihm im Bett, es war der Baum vor dem Schloss! So!

Außerdem kann ich mich erinnern, daß eine gewisse Frau, die sich hier gerade zum Moralapostel versucht aufzuschwingen, durchaus auch eine Vorliebe für ungewöhnliche Orte bei ihrer sexuellen Betätigung an den Tag legt. Also halt Du mir keinen Vortrag.

Aber herzlichen Dank, wenn zwei Personen das gleiche machen ist es wohl noch lange nicht dasselbe.

Und wenn ich Dir geistig so minderbemittelt vorkomme, dann ist es wohl das Beste, wenn ich die freundlichen Hallen hier nun verlasse und mich um meinen Scheiß selber kümmere.

Dann hast Du auch wieder Zeit Dich endlich darum zu kümmern, wann Du aller Welt das, was sowieso schon jeder weiß, endlich mitteilst und kannst Dich mal mit Deiner eigenen inkonsequenten Art eine Beziehung zu führen, auseinander setzen!

Wenigstens bin ich dann nicht derjenige, der Dich zum Affen macht, das erledigst Du schon ganz alleine hervorragend!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und wollte zur Tür hinaus.

Vor dieser hatte sich allerdings Snape postiert, der nun mit ernster Miene drohend meinte: „Wenn ihr hysterischen Weiber endlich fertig seid Euch Unsinn an den Kopf zu werfen, wobei ich betonen möchte, daß ihr Euch in dieser Wut verdammt ähnlich seid, könnten wir uns dann vielleicht alle beruhigen und endlich überlegen, was hier schief läuft und wie wir das nun klären?"


	9. Chapter 9

Dora drehte sich abrupt um, stiefelte auf ihren Sessel zu und lümmelte sich trotzig hinein. Nachdem Snape auch Hermine einen düsteren Blick zuschoss, ging diese zum gegenüber stehenden Sessel und ließ sich dort auch nicht gerade ladylike hineinfallen.

Er selbst setzte sich auf das Sofa, schaute nochmal kurz nach rechts und links auf die beiden Kampfhennen und meinte: „So, nachdem nun endlich wieder Stille eingekehrt ist, werden wir gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen. Ich denke es wäre angebracht, wenn Dora Lucius eine Nachricht zukommen lassen würde, in der sie ihn um ein klärendes Gespräch bittet.

„Kannste vergessen, mach ich erst, wenn die Hölle zufriert", kam die ungebetene Antwort von links.

Also versuchte er es erneut. „Und was ist, wenn Hermine sich einmal in ihrer Rolle als Deine Vorgesetzte an ihn wendet? Schließlich hat er ja auch sie bedroht, wenn Du nicht tun würdest, was er verlangte."

„Oh nein! Ich werde mich mit diesem Subjekt nicht auseinander setzen und mir sein schmieriges Grinsen ansehen, während ich ihn auffordere seine Erpressung zu beenden", kam nun die ebenfalls ungebetene Antwort von rechts.

„Gut", knurrt Snape nun ernsthaft sauer, „wenn das so ist, werde ich mich also mit ihm unterhalten - NEIN – spart euren Kommentar. Ihr solltet nun nach Hause gehen und überlegen, wie ihr euch gegenseitig behandelt habt. Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, will ich, daß dieser Streit begraben ist. Ich gehe jetzt zu Lucius."

Damit stand er auf, bedachte beide Frauen mit einem grimmigen Blick und verließ wütend das Büro.

-----------

Lucius schaute Severus verwundert an, als dieser so plötzlich unangemeldet vor seinem Domizil auftauchte und fragte mit offensichtlicher Verblüffung: „Was verschafft mir denn diese Ehre?"

Snape ging einfach an ihm vorbei in Richtung des Arbeitszimmers und knurrte ihm zu: „Mitkommen. Wir werden jetzt etwas klären. Und ich rate Dir zu Aufrichtigkeit, sonst könnte ich in alte Verhaltensmuster verfallen, die Dir sicherlich nicht gefallen werden."

Lucius folgte seinem Freund langsam in sein Arbeitszimmer, nahm aus einer Vitrine zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wein, die er rasch entkorkte, dann ging er zu dem kleinen Tisch, neben dem Snape bereits in einem Sessel Platz genommen hatte, schenkte beiden ein Glas Wein ein, und setzte sich dann ebenfalls.

„Nun? Was veranlasst Dich zu diesem Auftritt?" forderte er eine Erklärung für Snapes unhöfliches Verhalten.

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung, was Dich zu der wahnwitzigen Idee verleitet hat, Dora, und somit auch Hermine, zu erpressen? Und ich rate Dir eine gute, eine sehr gute, Erklärung zu haben, sonst könnte ich mich vergessen und hier und jetzt Deinem Leben ein unschönes schmerzhaftes Ende bereiten!"

Lucius grinste, als er antwortete:"Du meinst den kleinen Spaß, den ich mir mit dieser giftigen kleinen Terroristin gemacht habe, damit unser alter Minister Tarlow nicht wieder mit seiner verbissenen Schwester zu einer Einladung gehen musste?

Sie hat es doch hervorragend gemeistert und, wie Tarlow später erzählte, sich offensichtlich an dem Abend auch bestens amüsiert. Was regst Du Dich so auf?"

Severus blickte ihn noch immer grimmig an.

„Du willst mir also damit sagen, es war eine einmalige Sache? Du hast nicht geplant sie weiter zu belästigen und Deine Drohung in Bezug auf Hermines Anstellung zu bewahrheiten?" knurrte er.

„Ach, ich belästige sie? Hat sie das gesagt?" fragte nun sein Gegenüber mit einem süffisanten Unterton, der in Severus einen üblen Verdacht aufsteigen ließ.

"Und was Deine Hermine betrifft, interessiert es mich wahrlich nicht, welchen Posten sie wo einnimmt. Ich musste allerdings ein Argument haben, damit Dora mitspielte. Dir ist doch klar, daß ich sie nicht direkt um diesen Gefallen bitten konnte, wenn ich überhaupt zu Wort gekommen wäre", schob er nach.

„Woran Du wohl auch nicht ganz unschuldig bist, wenn ich mich da an ein gewisses Vorkommnis erinnere", sagte Snape halbwegs überzeugt.

„Wieso bist Du eigentlich ausgerechnet auf die Idee verfallen Dora auszuwählen? Du hast wahrlich genug Frauen in Deiner Bekanntschaft, die für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet gewesen wären?"

Wieder grinste Lucius, als er meinte „Das ist nicht Dein Ernst, oder? Tarlow hätte einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, wenn eines dieser Hühner dort den Mund aufgemacht hätte. Bei Dora war ich mir sicher, sie würde den Abend mit Anstand und Verstand sicher überstehen und sich vielleicht sogar amüsieren, was sich ja auch bewahrheitet hat."

„Höre ich da ein gewisses ernsthafteres Interesse heraus?" fragte Snape nun sehr direkt.

„Nun, sie ist optisch zwar nicht mein Typ, aber ich empfinde sie als recht amüsant, zumindest, wenn sie in meiner Gegenwart einmal nicht wie ein Bierkutscher flucht oder wie ein Fischweib herum keift. Es ist recht enervierend, wenn man ständig nur inhaltsleeres belangloses Geplapper über Mode und den neuestens Klatsch zu hören bekommt. Sie verfügt über eine gute Allgemeinbildung und ist zu geistreicher Konversation fähig, habe ich zumindest von anderen gehört" schränkte Lucius grinsend ein.

„Außerdem redet sie niemandem nach dem Munde und bildet sich gerne eine eigene Meinung. Eine Eigenschaft, auf die ich persönlich leider nicht allzu häufig treffe."

Snape sah ihn nun ernst an, als er erwiderte: „Korrigier mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber das klingt nach einem größeren Interesse. Da hast Du Dir ein ziemliches Problem eingehandelt, wenn ich das so anmerken darf."

„Ich weiß und ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt auch nicht sicher", meinte nun Lucius.

„Es ist auch nicht einfach sich ein korrektes Bild von ihr zu machen, wenn sie mich ständig nur attackiert. Zumindest weiß ich aber, daß sie auch eine sensible Seite hat und ihr Tun zumindest hin und wieder hinterfragt und überdenkt."

Nun musste Snape lachen, bevor er fragte: „Und woher hast Du dieses seltene Wissen über diesen mir bisher unbekannten Charakterzug? Wir reden doch noch immer von derselben Frau, oder? Dieser Giftschleuder, die ständig aus der Rolle fällt, den Schnabel einfach nicht halten kann und ein offensichtlich unerschöpfliches Repertoire an Schimpfwörtern in ihrem kleinen Schädel zu beherbergen scheint?"

„Ich habe sie einmal getröstet, als sie etwas neben sich stand", meinte Lucius lapidar, worauf Snape ihn fragend ansah und nachhakte: „Ach und wann soll dieses Wunder sich zugetragen haben?"

„Auf dem Sommerball in Hogwarts. Und nun würde ich gerne das Thema wechseln und wir sollten endlich diesen wunderbaren Wein kosten, den ich übrigens nur sehr schwer bekommen konnte." Damit erhob Lucius sein Glas und prostete Snape zu, während er dessen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck ignorierte.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermine und Dora waren am nächsten Abend, nachdem Severus ihnen eine kurze Nachricht, er habe mit Lucius gesprochen, zukommen ließ, fast schon Überschallgeschwindigkeit in seinem Büro aufgetaucht.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die beiden stellte Snape fest, daß sie sich offensichtlich wieder vertragen und ihre Freundschaft trotz der verbalen Schlammschlacht des gestrigen Tages scheinbar keinen bleibenden Schaden genommen hatte.

„Und, erzähl, was hat er gesagt? Hast Du ihn umgebracht?" überfielen sie ihn sofort.

„Er hat gesagt, es war eine einmalige Sache.

Er hat nicht vor Dich" - damit sah er zu Hermine - „in irgendeiner Weise an Deinem beruflichen Fortkommen zu hindern und wollte sich mit Dir" - nun sah er Dora an - "nur eine Kandidatin als Begleitung für einen alten Freund beschaffen, um diesem einen kleinen Gefallen zu tun." erklärte Snape den beiden Frauen.

Hermine erwiderte: „Und die Sache mit dem Freund kaufst Du ihm ab?"

„Ja, ich kaufe sie ihm ab, da er mir seinen Namen genannt hat und dies exakt der Mann ist, den Dora uns beschrieben hat. Offensichtlich hat er sie für einen Muggel gehalten, wie sie ihn auch, sonst hätte er ihr an dem Abend schon gesagt, daß sie Lucius in seinem Namen für die freundliche Vermittlung danken solle, und ihr nicht dieses kleine Lügenmärchen der Agentur aufgetischt."

Sich nun mit finsterer Miene an Dora wendend fuhr er fort: „Allerdings wäre es doch wirklich reizend gewesen, wenn Du ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben hättest, dieses Anliegen in Ruhe vorzutragen, bevor er auf den Schwachsinn mit der Erpressung kam. Und ein kleiner Hinweis, daß Du, wenn Du mal nicht gerade über irgendetwas in Rage gerätst, durchaus in der Lage bist, Dich friedlich mit ihm in einem Raum aufzuhalten, hätte uns auch schneller zur Lösung des Problems führen können."

„Wann soll ich mich bitte mit diesem Ekel friedlich in einem Raum aufgehalten haben? Leidet er nun auch noch an Wahrnehmungsstörungen und Halluzinationen?" fragte Dora in bissigem Tonfall.

Auch Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu, der besagte, _er hat Dir doch einen Bären aufgebunden, um sich aus der Verantwortung zu stehlen_.

„In Hogwarts?" schoss er Richtung Dora. "Auf dem Sommerfest? Laut seiner Aussage fühltest Du Dich nicht gut?" setzte er nun auch in bissigem Tonfall nach. „Klingelt es da irgendwo in Deinem Kopf?"

Dora sah ihn erst überrascht, dann entrüstet und schließlich geschockt an, bevor sie flüsterte: „Das....das..kann...nicht...sein. Ich war..war...war doch ...mit....Sam...."

„Du warst wann und wo mit Sam?" forschte Hermine nach. „Sam hat uns nach Deinem überstürzten Aufbruch an jenem Tag so merkwürdig gefragt, was Du mit Deinem Dank, er habe sich so nett um Dich gekümmert, gemeint hast. Offensichtlich warst Du, wo auch immer, mit Malfoy und nicht mit Sam. Warst Du blind und taub, oder was war dort los?"

„Nein", erwiderte Dora langsam und versuchte sich die Situation in Erinnerung zu bringen.

„Ich war in meinem alten Zimmer, lag auf dem Sofa und fühlte mich nicht gut. Sam kam irgendwann in den Raum und hat mir den Rücken massiert, während ich ihm geschildert habe, wie mies ich mich fühle und..."

Dora stockte, als ihr klar wurde, daß sie nicht kontrolliert hatte, wer sich neben sie gesetzt und begonnen hatte zu trösten und es sich dabei leider offensichtlich nicht um Sam gehandelt hatte.

„Scheiße", murmelte sie und ließ sich auf die nächste Sitzgelegenheit sinken, während sie den Kopf in die Hände legte und diese dann auf den Knien aufstützte.

Hermine sah auf sie hinab und meinte mitfühlend: „Ich denke, da wir nun sicher sein können, keinen weiteren Repressalien ausgesetzt zu werden, sollten wir das Kapitel endlich abschließen.

Wir vergessen das Geschehen, und Malfoy, und widmen uns wieder angenehmeren Aufgaben, wie zum Beispiel Deiner Wiedereinstellung. Mir wurde nämlich heute von offizieller Seite endlich bestätigt, daß ich die Stelle als Abteilungsleiterin bekomme. Du darfst Dich also darauf freuen ab kommenden Montag wieder Dein kleines Büro im Ministerium zu beziehen."

Langsam hob Dora den Kopf, lächelte etwas gequält und sagte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Hermine, ich freue mich so für Dich. Entschuldige, ich klinge gerade nicht sehr überzeugend, aber ich muss mich erst einmal sortieren. Vielleicht sollte ich die letzten freien Tage und das Wochenende nutzen, um irgendwohin zu fahren, wo ich in aller Ruhe über die ganze Geschichte nachdenken und mich wieder fangen kann."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich nicht die schlechteste Idee", mischte sich nun auch Snape wieder in das Gespräch und sagte zu Hermine: „Gib ihr doch die Adresse des Vermieters dieser kleinen Jagdhütte an der Küste." Zu Dora gewandt erklärte er: "Es ist nur ein kleines Blockhaus, aber es ist bequem eingerichtet, recht einsam und landschaftlich reizvoll gelegen. Dort wirst Du bestimmt die Ruhe, die Du zum Nachdenken brauchst, finden."

In Doras Augen glitzerte bereits wieder ein kleiner Teufel, als sie fragte „Ihr kennt ein kleines abgelegenes Blockhaus mitten in der Wildnis, _landschaftlich reizvoll gelegen_? Da brat mir einer ´nen Storch!"

Weder Snape noch Hermine gingen auf diese spitze Bemerkung ein, aber Hermine schob ihr wortlos einen Zettel in die Hand, zog sie aus dem Sessel zur Türe und sagte, während sie Dora nun auf den Flur manövrierte: „Ja. Kennen wir. Hier ist die Adresse, pack ein paar warme Sachen ein und apparier morgen früh dorthin, ich arrangiere in der Zwischenzeit alles mit den Inhabern. Viel Spaß, gute Erholung und wir sehen uns am Montag im Büro."

Obwohl es nicht Doras Art entsprach, ließ sie sich wie ein kleines Mädchen von Hermine wegschicken, um das zu tun, was sie ihr aufgetragen hatte. Als sie zuhause ihre Reisetasche schloss, freute sie sich sogar auf ein paar einsame Tage, um mit sich und ihrem Leben wieder ins Reine zu kommen.


	11. Chapter 11

Am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag öffnete Dora das kleine Gartentor und ging über den fast zugewucherten schmalen Weg auf die kleine Holzhütte zu. Nachdem sie die Tür mit dem Passwort, das Hermine ihr kurz vor ihrer Abreise noch geeult hatte, geöffnet und eingetreten war, sah sie sich neugierig um.

Viel gab es nicht zu sehen. Die Hütte bestand eigentlich nur aus einem Raum mit einer weiteren Türe, die offen stand und augenscheinlich in ein kleines Badezimmer führte. Die Ausstattung war eher spartanisch. An der Seite direkt neben dem Eingang war eine kleine Kochnische, durch eine kurze Zwischenwand etwas abgetrennt, daneben stand vor einem kleinen Fenster ein schmaler Tisch mit zwei gemütlich wirkenden, gepolsterten, alten Holzstühlen. Gegenüber der Eingangstür befand sich ein offener Kamin, über dessen Feuerstelle eine Art Gitter angebracht war, auf dem ein kleiner Kessel stand, um Wasser oder Tee aufwärmen zu können.

Das Feuer, welches bereits im Kamin entzündet war, bestätigte Dora, daß Hermine es tatsächlich in kürzester Zeit geschafft hatte ihre Ankunft mit den Inhabern abzuklären.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein großes, gemütlich wirkendes, altes Bett, daneben ein Nachttisch, auf dem sich einige Bücher und eine kleine Gaslampe befanden, und ein kleiner Schrank, in dem man einige Kleidungsstücke unterbringen konnte. Neben diesem Schrank war der Eingang zu dem kleinen Bad, welches, wie Dora nach einer kurzen Inspektion herausfand, überraschend komfortabel mit einer großen Badewanne, über der auch eine Dusche angebracht war, und einem kleinen Waschbecken mit einem darüber befindlichen Schränkchen, dessen Front verspiegelt war, ausgestattet war.

„Ja!" dachte Dora. „Das ist ein Ort, an dem man in Ruhe nachdenken und sich entspannen kann. Kein Mensch weit und breit, der einem die Türe einrennt und nicht weit von den Klippen", wie sie nach einem kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster feststellte.

Dora hatte nicht viele Kleidungsstücke für ihren Aufenthalt mitgenommen, da sie spätestens am Sonntag wieder nach Hause musste, wenn sie am Montag pünktlich endlich wieder ihre Arbeitsstelle antreten wollte. Aber sie brauchte vorher einfach dringend ein paar Tage Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit, um über einige Dinge ausführlich nachdenken zu können. Vor allem brauchte sie Zeit um ein gewisses Gefühl, das sie äußerst beunruhigte, endlich aus ihrem Emotionshaushalt entfernen zu können.

Sie öffnete ihre kleine Reisetasche, zog ein schlabbriges Wohlfühlkleid heraus und beschloss eine kurze Dusche zu nehmen, bevor sie sich einen Tee und ein Sandwich machen würde, um danach die Umgebung etwas zu erforschen.

Als sie kurze Zeit später aus dem Bad kam, fühlte sie sich schon etwas besser und schnappte sich eines der Bücher von dem kleinen Nachttisch, um darin zu lesen, während sie auf das Teewasser wartete, das sie in dem kleinen Kessel im Kamin erwärmte.

Nachdem sie sich gestärkt und noch etwas in dem Buch gelesen hatte, stellte sie überrascht fest, daß es bereits später Nachmittag war. Wenn sie noch zu den Klippen wollte, sollte sie sich beeilen, denn in der Dunkelheit wollte sie nicht in einer fremden Umgebung an einem Abgrund herum stolpern.

Hinter dem Haus entdeckte Dora einen kleinen gewundenen, ebenfalls fast zugewachsenen Pfad, der offensichtlich zur Felsenküste führte und ging langsam das leicht ansteigende Gelände hinauf.

Der Ausblick, der sich ihr bot, als sie auf dem höchsten Punkt angelangt war, war einfach grandios. Die Klippen fielen etwa 3 Meter steil hinab, von unten hörte sie das Rauschen der sich brechenden Wellen und mit jedem Windstoß wurde ein Teil der weißen Gischt fast bis zu ihr hinauf getragen.

Die Sonne versank gerade als glutroter Ball am endlos scheinenden Horizont, wobei sich ihr Licht in allen erdenklichen Rot- und Goldtönen auf der Wasseroberfläche brach und reflektierte, während die hereinbrechende Dämmerung mit einigen aufziehenden Wolken ein faszinierendes Schattenspiel dazwischen verursachte.

Dora war überwältigt von diesem Farbschauspiel und setzte sich an den Rand der Klippe um diesen Sonnenuntergang zu genießen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich ruhig und frei, als sei sie alleine auf der Welt und es gäbe keinerlei Probleme und Verpflichtungen.

Sie nahm ihr Schultertuch ab, das sie sich gegen den auffrischenden Wind noch rasch übergeworfen hatte, faltete es zu einem kleinen Polster zusammen und legte sich dann, mit dem Kopf auf ihr provisorisches Kissen, seitlich in das weiche Moos, das hier den Boden bedeckte. Sie schaltete ihren Geist auf Durchzug und blickte bewundernd auf das einzigartige Naturschauspiel, wobei sie nicht bemerkte, wie sie langsam einschlief.

Als Dora erwachte, brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern wo sie sich befand und bemerkte mit Erschrecken, daß die Nacht bereits hereingebrochen und um sie herum fast völlige Dunkelheit herrschte.

Es waren nun viele Wolken aufgezogen, die nur hin und wieder noch etwas Mondlicht durchließen, das allerdings nicht ausreichte den Pfad, den sie gekommen war, in der Finsternis gut erkennen zu können.

Sich innerlich beschimpfend, weil sie unbedingt so spät hier hinauf kommen musste und dann auch noch eingeschlafen war, stand Dora auf und schüttelte ihren Umhang aus, den sie sich rasch um die Schultern legte, weil der Wind empfindlich aufgefrischt hatte.

„Nun fehlt nur noch ein Regenguss und mein sprichwörtliches Glück ist mal wieder perfekt", dachte sie, als sie bereits die ersten Tropfen im Gesicht spürte.

Vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend versuchte sie sich in der Dunkelheit voranzutasten, hoffend, daß sie den schmalen Pfad nicht verlassen und schon bald wieder in der Nähe der Hütte sein würde. Sie hatte, bevor sie losgegangen war, die kleine Gaslampe angezündet und ins Fenster gestellt und suchte nun diese kleine Lichtquelle als Orientierungshilfe ausfindig zu machen.

Während der Himmel nun alle Schleusen öffnete und Dora innerhalb weniger Minuten bis auf die Haut durchnässt war, sah sie endlich den ersehnten Lichtschimmer und begann schnell in die Richtung zu laufen, wobei sie völlig vergaß, daß der Pfad nicht gerade, sondern in einem Bogen den Hang hinaufgeführt hatte. So kam, was kommen musste.

Bereits nach wenigen Metern war sie vom Weg abgekommen und lief durch hohes Gras und kleine Sträucher, bis sie sich mit dem Fuß in einer Wurzel oder etwas ähnlichem verfing, das Gleichgewicht verlor und einen Abhang hinunter stürzte. Sie bemerkte noch, wie sie mit dem Kopf irgendwo anschlug, dann wurde es um sie herum dunkel.

Dora tauchte kurz aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit auf, als sie glaubte zu fühlen, wie jemand sie hochzog, in etwas einwickelte und dann hochhob. Sie begriff nicht was vorging, weil ein heftiger Kopfschmerz ihre Sinne vernebelte und so sank sie nur dankbar in die sie plötzlich umgebende Wärme, bevor sie wieder in eine tiefe Ohnmacht fiel.


	12. Chapter 12

Als Dora wieder zu sich kam, schmerzte ihr Kopf und sie spürte, daß sie in einem Bett lag, obwohl sie keine Vorstellung hatte, wie sie dorthin gekommen war.

Mühsam versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen und sich zu erinnern was geschehen war. Sie hatte einen schrecklichen Traum gehabt, sie war alleine in einem Unwetter in der Dunkelheit im Wald gestürzt und ihr letzter Gedanke war, hier, in dieser Kälte, Nässe und Einsamkeit zu sterben. Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig, aber der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf schien dies für keine gute Idee zu halten und wurde noch heftiger.

Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen und ihr wurde langsam klar nicht geträumt zu haben. Sie war tatsächlich im Wald einen Abhang hinunter gestürzt und hatte offensichtlich kurz das Bewusstsein verloren. Aber wie kam sie hierher, vor allem wo war hier? Wieder zwang sie sich die Augen zu öffnen und erkannte im fahlen Schein des langsam verglimmenden Kaminfeuers die Umrisse des Mobiliars ihrer kleinen Urlaubsbehausung. Das warf allerdings die nächste Frage auf.

Wer hatte sie hierher gebracht? Hermine hatte ihr gesagt in unmittelbarer Umgebung gäbe es keinerlei andere Bewohner, die nächste Siedlung war ebenfalls weit entfernt. Aber irgendjemand musste sie gefunden und hierher gebracht, sie ins Bett verfrachtet und, langsam sickerte die nächste Peinlichkeit in ihre Gedanken, ihr die nassen Kleider aus und ihr Nachthemd angezogen haben.

Aber wo war diese Person? Wieso ließ sie sie hier alleine liegen? Dabei fiel ihr ein leises Geräusch auf, das sie bereits seit einiger Zeit hörte, dem sie bisher aber keine Bedeutung zugemessen hatte, es war das Geräusch fließenden Wassers.

Dora erkannte mit Schreck, daß es die Dusche sein musste. Wer auch immer sie gefunden und hierher gebracht hatte, stand nun unter ihrer Dusche. Sie verkrampfte sich und versuchte all ihren Verstand trotz der hämmernden Kopfschmerzen und einer mittlerweile ansteigenden Übelkeit zusammen zu kratzen.

Sie war zwar klein, aber mit durchnässter schwerer Kleidung hätte eine Frau es bestimmt nicht geschafft, sie aus dem Wald in die Hütte zu schleppen, sie umzuziehen und ins Bett zu stecken.

Also konnte es sich bei ihrem Retter nur um einen Mann handeln. Diese Erkenntnis ließ eine neue Furcht in ihr wach werden.

Was, wenn er seinen Dank für ihre Rettung in Naturalien haben wollte?

Sie erschauerte und dachte: „Na herzlichen Glückwunsch, wieder mal sauber hinbekommen, in einem Anfall bodenlosen Leichtsinns! Nun liege ich hier schwer angeschlagen, Meilen von der nächsten Siedlung, in einer Hütte, mit einem fremden Mann, der sich offensichtlich gerade duscht, fast unbekleidet in einem Bett und niemand wird mich vor Montag vermissen."

Die Angst wich langsam einer ausgewachsenen Panik, als sie sich ausmalte, welch gefährliche Situation sich aus diesen Tatsachen ergeben konnte. Als sie hörte, wie das Rauschen des Wassers im Badezimmer verstummte, beschloss sie sich erst einmal weiter ohnmächtig zu stellen, in der Hoffnung der Mann werde nicht auf den Gedanken verfallen sich an einer besinnungslosen Frau zu vergehen. Sie musste Zeit zum Nachdenken schinden.

Als sich die Tür des Badezimmers öffnete ,schloss Dora fest die Augen und versuchte gleichmäßig und langsam zu atmen. Nach kurzer Zeit spürte sie eine kühle Hand auf ihrer Stirn und danach einen leichten Druck am Handgelenk, als würde jemand ihren Puls kontrollieren. Kurz darauf hörte sie, wie die Vorhänge von den beiden kleinen Fenstern der Hütte zugezogen wurden und dann ein merkwürdig schabendes Geräusch. Sie versuchte unter den Wimpern hervor zu blinzeln und sah, wie eine Person, die sie im Restlicht der nur noch leicht glimmenden Glut des Kamins nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte, den Funkenschutz vor den Kamin zog.

Schnell schloss sie die Augen wieder und lauschte auf weitere Aktivitäten. Sie bemerkte, wie sich die Matratze des breiten Bettes auf der freien Hälfte senkte und die Person sich offensichtlich dort zum Schlafen ausstreckte. Dann war alles ruhig und Dora versuchte still zu liegen, bis sie neben sich nur noch gleichmäßige Atemzüge hörte und auch langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Sie wurde von düsteren Alpträumen geplagt.

-----

Sie rannte im strömenden Regen durch einen dunklen Wald, auf der Flucht vor etwas oder jemand, das sie nicht benennen konnte. Als sie festgehalten wurde, schlug sie wild um sich, um sich zu befreien und dem Verfolger wieder zu entkommen.

Wieder und wieder wurde sie festgehalten und immer wieder riss sie sich los und rannte weiter, bis sie in eine unendliche schwarze Tiefe stürzte.

Dann war sie plötzlich an einem schmalen Strand, der rechts vom Wasser und links von Felsen begrenzt wurde. Wieder wurde sie von etwas verfolgt und rannte am Meer entlang, dessen Wellen immer höher stiegen. Sie rannte bis ihre Lungen brannten.

Das Wasser stieg unaufhörlich und reichte ihr schon fast bis zu den Knien, so daß sie versuchte die steilen Felsen hinauf zu klettern, aber immer wenn sie meinte gleich oben in Sicherheit zu sein, erschien Snapes Gesicht vor ihr, der ihr mit drohender Miene irgendetwas zurief und sie wieder ins Wasser zurück stieß.

Sie schrie um Hilfe, immer wieder, sie schrie nach jemand, aber sie wusste nicht nach wem. Sie wusste nur, er musste sie hören, sie wollte, daß er ihr half. Zeit und Raum vermischten sich, einmal war ihr eiskalt und kurz darauf wurde ihr so heiß, daß sie meinte von innen zu verglühen. Und immer wieder rief sie nach jemandem, flehte sie zu finden, aus der Dunkelheit heraus zu holen.

Mehrmals glaubte sie aus der Entfernung eine Stimme zu hören, die ihren Namen rief, aber sie fand nicht die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, weil sich um sie herum ein dichter feuchter Nebel bildete, der ihr das Atmen immer mehr erschwerte, bis sie wieder in tiefster Dunkelheit versank.

-----

Dora versuchte mühsam zu atmen, während sie langsam aufwachte. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und bekam schlecht Luft. Vorsichtig versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder, als helles Tageslicht sie blendete. Nachdem sie ein paar mal geblinzelt hatte und ihre Augen sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen schienen, öffnete sie sie schließlich ganz und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht von Hermine, die sich sofort über die beugte, ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich und dann prüfend die Hand auf ihre Stirn legte.

„Was..." versuchte Dora zu sagen, während sie nur ein Krächzen hörte. „Wo..."

„Schhhhht" - Hermine legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ruh Dich aus. Du hattest einen Unfall und hohes Fieber, aber nun bist Du endlich wieder bei uns. Versuche nicht zu sprechen und bleib einfach ruhig liegen. Ich bringe Dir gleich etwas Suppe, ich muss sie nur noch erwärmen."

Dann stand sie auf und ging zu einem Tisch, während Dora ihr fragend hinterher sah. Sie verstand gar nichts.

Hermine nahm einen kleinen Topf, stellte ihn in den Kamin auf das Rost über dem Feuer, lächelte ihr beruhigend zu „ich bin sofort wieder da" und verschwand aus der Haustür.

Dora versuchte sich zu erinnern was geschehen war. Unfall? Wann? Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wie sie gestürzt war. Aber danach lag wieder alles im Dunklen.

Vor der Tür hörte sie gedämpfte Stimmen. Sie hörte Hermine sagen:"Sie scheint über den Berg zu sein. Die Tränke haben endlich gewirkt. Das Fieber scheint weg zu sein, aber sie ist sehr schwach." Sie hörte weitere Stimmen, die etwas zu fragen schienen, aber sie verstand wieder nur Hermines Antwort „Das halte ich derzeit für eine extrem schlechte Idee. Sie muss erst wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Dora wurde das Lauschen zu anstrengend und sie sank wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ich will nicht jammern, aber wie soll man wissen, ob etwas gemocht wird, wenn niemand ein Rev hinterlässt? Ich bin jeglicher Kritik offen, ich weiß, daß meine Geschichte nicht wirklich hohe Ansprüche befriedigt, aber wenigstens Kritik wäre sie doch wert - oder?**_

Als Dora das nächste Mal erwachte, saß Severus neben ihrem Bett und sah sie forschend an.

„Was..." versuchte Dora erneut zu fragen, aber wieder kam nur ein krächzender Ton aus ihrer Kehle.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist in ein oder zwei Tagen wieder völlig hergestellt. Dir fehlt nur etwas Ruhe. Versuche wieder zu schlafen, oder willst Du erst eine Kleinigkeit essen?" fragte er leise.

Dora nickte vorsichtig und er ging zum Kamin, wo er aus einem Topf mit einer Kelle etwas Suppe in eine Tasse goss, die er dann zu ihr brachte, sie vorsichtig aufrichtete, mit einem Arm stützte, und ihr dann die Tasse an die Lippen hielt, damit sie einige Schlucke trinken konnte.

Dann ließ er sie wieder in die Kissen zurück gleiten, sah sie mit einem besorgten Blick an und griff zu einer kleinen Phiole, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. Er setzte ihr nun die Phiole an den Mund und befahl „Trink einen Schluck".

Dora nahm gehorsam einen kleinen Schluck, verzog aber dann angewidert das Gesicht und flüsterte heiser „Willst Du mich umbringen, alter Giftmischer?"

Worauf er ihr ein kleines Grinsen schenkte und meinte: „Vielleicht bist Du auch morgen schon wieder ganz die Alte. Du bist ein ganz schön zähes Biest."

Dann zwinkerte er ihr zu und Dora blieb vor Staunen über diese ungewohnte Geste der Mund offen stehen, bis er den Raum verlassen hatte.

Vor der Tür schien er wieder mit jemandem eine Debatte zu führen, aus der Dora nur Bruchstücke verstand. „Nein"...."wir werden sehen"...."zu früh"...."Rückfall"...."keinerlei Erinnerung"...."verkraftet sie noch nicht"....

Was ging denn da vor? War sie etwa doch nicht auf dem Weg der Besserung? War vielleicht etwas mit ihrem Äußeren nicht in Ordnung. Dora bekam es wieder mit der Angst zu tun. Aber bevor sie versuchen konnte aufzustehen, bemerkte sie, daß Severus ihr einen Schlaftrunk eingeflößt hatte und sie wieder in die Traumwelt versank.

-----

Diesmal träumte sie, sie läge in einem finsteren Keller, es war absolut dunkel und jemand versuchte ihr etwas zu Trinken einzuflößen. Sie wollte sich wehren, weil sie Angst hatte, es könnte Gift sein, aber die Person strich ihr nur beruhigend über den Kopf und zwang sie weiter zu trinken.

Danach lag sie auf einer glühenden Steinplatte, sie hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen und jemand, den sie nicht sehen konnte, versuchte mit kalten Laken die Hitze von ihrem Körper zu vertreiben.

Dann wurde es langsam wieder dunkel und sie versuchte nach der Person zu greifen, sie festzuhalten, damit sie nicht wieder in diesen tiefen schwarzen kalten Tunnel hinab stürzte.

-----

Als Dora diesmal erwachte, begann es draußen zu dämmern und sie war alleine. Langsam fielen ihr die Worte wieder ein, die sie Snape vor der Tür hatte sagen hören und ihre Angst, irgendetwas könne mit ihr nicht in Ordnung sein, kehrte wieder. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich in den Kissen aufzurichten, schob die Bettdecke auf Seite und kontrollierte erst einmal ob noch alle Gliedmaßen vorhanden waren. Sie tastete auch über ihren Körper, ob sich dort irgendwelche Verletzungen oder Verbände befanden, die sie bisher nicht bemerkt hatte.

Dann befühlte sie vorsichtig ihren Hals, Kopf und ihr Gesicht, aber sie konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen, so beschloss sie irgendwie ins Bad zu gelangen, um dort einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen.

Langsam schob sie die Beine aus dem Bett und blieb sofort erschöpft auf der Bettkante sitzen. Der Schlaftrunk wirkte noch immer und sie hatte keine wirkliche Kontrolle über ihre Bewegungen. Auch ihre Umgebung schwankte verdächtig und ihr Sehvermögen schien ebenfalls beeinträchtigt, alles wirkte leicht verschwommen und ohne feste Konturen.

Ihre Angst kehrte zurück, auch weil sie merkte, wie anstrengend schon diese Aktion gewesen war und ihr Kreislauf scheinbar verrückt spielte. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und versuchte dann vorsichtig aufzustehen. Der Weg ins Bad betrug lediglich ein paar Schritte, aber auf halber Strecke wußte sie bereits, sie hatte sich zu viel zugemutet und ihre Beine begannen unter ihr nachzugeben.

Sie klammerte sich haltsuchend an den Türrahmen und versuchte weiter ins Bad zu kommen. Kurz vor der Schwelle klappte ihr Kreislauf zusammen, alles drehte sich, sie sah nur schwankende schwarze Schatten vor den Augen und kippte dann seitlich gegen die Tür weg, die mit einem Knall gegen die Wand flog.

Was danach passierte, ging für ihren benebelten Verstand zu schnell. Die Haustür flog auf, irgendjemand kam herein gestürmt, hob sie hoch, verfrachtete sie ins Bett und begann eine Schimpftirade los zu lassen:

„Soviel Unverstand kann doch unmöglich in einer einzigen Person stecken. Man sollte Dich an dieses verdammte Bett fesseln. Dummes Weib! Wenn Du nicht am Leben hängst, bitte Severus um ein schnell wirkendes Gift, das spart uns allen viel Arbeit."

Als Snapes Name erwähnt wurde, sickerte die Tatsache, er werde wohl kaum von sich in der dritten Person reden, langsam und mühselig in Doras Verstand. Sie versuchte den Schwindel, der sie fest im Griff hielt, während sie nun bunte Sterne vor Augen sah, zu unterdrücken und den Mann zu erkennen, der nun versuchte mit Hilfe der Bettdecke eine Mumie aus ihr zu machen und dabei ständig weiter irgendwas von „Respektlosigkeit gegenüber Mitmenschen", „undankbare Person", „unbelehrbares Biest" und „endlich an die Leine gehört" knurrte.

Dann fühlte sie wieder, wie eine kleine Flasche an ihre Lippen gesetzt wurde und eine bittere Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund floss, so daß sie gezwungen war zu schlucken, dann wurde ihre Wahrnehmung schwächer und schwächer, bis sie wieder einschlief.

Bei der darauf folgenden Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden fühlte Dora sich bereits etwas kräftiger, die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf waren fast verschwunden, ihre Lebensgeister begannen zurück zu kehren und sie konnte ihre Umgebung wacher und klarer registrieren.

Sie erkannte, daß sie sich noch immer in der kleinen Hütte befand. Im Augenblick war sie wieder alleine. Draußen herrschte tiefste Nacht. Auf ihrem Nachttisch standen verschiedene Phiolen, eine Karaffe und Schüssel mit Wasser und einige Handtücher. Über ihre Bettdecke waren weitere Decken gelegt worden und das Feuer im Kamin brannte hell, was in dem Raum für eine Temperatur sorgte, die vermutlich einen Eisblock innerhalb von Sekunden in Wasser verwandeln würde.

Als Dora sich vorsichtig aufrichtete, fiel ihr nun außerdem ein großer schwerer Ledersessel auf, der neben ihrem Bett stand und auf dessen Lehne ebenfalls eine Decke lag. Augenscheinlich hatte hier jemand gesessen und über ihren Krankheitszustand gewacht.


	14. Chapter 14

Dora versuchte erneut sich langsam im Bett aufzusetzen und entschied, nachdem ihr Kreislauf diesmal offensichtlich nicht vorhatte sofort seinen Dienst zu kündigen, auch noch einen weiteren Versuch zu unternehmen ins Bad zu gelangen.

Langsam rutschte sie unter der Deckenflut Richtung Bettkante, schob vorsichtig die Beine aus dem Bett und stellte die Füße auf den Boden, wobei sie sich auch diesmal wieder Zeit ließ. Dann stand sie auf und benutzte erst den Sessel, dann die Türe zum Bad und schließlich das Waschbecken als Stütze, als sie sich langsam Schritt für Schritt, immer mit kleinen Pausen, auf den Weg machte.

Im Bad überlegte sie zunächst die Türe zu schließen, weil sie die Toilette benutzen wollte, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Erstens war die Toilette in einer kleinen Nische angebracht, so dass man vom Wohnraum keine Sicht darauf hatte, und zweitens hatte sie Angst wieder umzukippen und wollte sich die Option Hilfe zu rufen nicht selber verbauen.

Nachdem sie ihr menschliches Bedürfnis erledigt hatte, kämpfte sie sich zum Waschbecken, wusch die Hände, schöpfte etwas Wasser in ihr Gesicht und besah sich dann im Spiegel. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, ließ sie zutiefst erschrecken. Ihr Haar war stumpf und struppig, unter ihren Augen hatte sie dunkle Ringe und ihre Wangen waren eingefallen. Ihre Haut sah fahl und ungesund aus und sie schien einiges an Gewicht verloren zu haben. Wieder einmal fragte sie sich, was nur mit ihr geschehen war. Sie sah nicht aus wie jemand, der nach einem Sturz etwas Fieber hatte und ein oder zwei Tage krank gewesen war.

Sie sah eher aus wie jemand, der zweimal zu Fuß in die Hölle und wieder zurückgelaufen, alternativ auch bereits mehrfach gestorben war.

Sie umklammerte die Kante des Waschbecken, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Kräfte schnell wieder nachließen und überlegte, wie sie es zurück ins Bett schaffen konnte. Sie wollte es allein schaffen, ohne Hilfe, sie musste wieder auf die Beine kommen, endlich aus dem Krankenbett nach Hause und in ein geregeltes Leben.

Langsam ging sie in die Hocke und überlegte auf Händen und Knien zurück zu krabbeln. Am Bett konnte sie sich dann an der Armlehne des Sessels soweit hochziehen, um sich wieder hinein zu legen.

Sie kroch also los und heulte innerlich wie ein getretener Hund auf, als sie fast am Sessel angelangt war und hinter sich eine kalte arrogante Stimme, die sie diesmal sofort erkannte, spöttisch sagen hörte:

„Wie rührend. Üben wir schon die Dankesbezeugung? Sieht recht vielversprechend aus, ich würde es sogar als durchaus ausbaufähig bezeichen, geört dieser Part vor oder nach die Laudatio? Eventuell habe ich noch einige Vorschläge zu der Choreographie."

„Nein!" schrie alles in ihr, „nicht hier und nicht jetzt, ich bin solcher Konfrontation jetzt noch nicht gewachsen. Wie kommt der denn hierher? Wer in aller Welt hat ihn hier hereingelassen? Wo, zum Teufel, sind Hermine und Snape, wenn man sie wirklich einmal braucht? Wieso immer ich? Und warum, bei Merlin, ausgerechnet in diesem peinlichen Augenblick, wo ich wie ein Hund auf dem Boden herumkrieche? Das gefällt diesem Zivilisationsversager natürlich, wie ich hier vor ihm im Dreck herum robbe. Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Ich muss aussehen, als habe ich den Verstand verloren, wie eine durchgeknallte Irre."

Mit hochrotem Gesicht sah sie auf. Lucius stand lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, entgegen seiner sonstigen Manier, nur mit einer schwarzen Hose und einem weißen Hemd bekleidet, dessen Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen aufgekrempelt waren, und sah sie amüsiert an.

„Verschwinde Du Aushilfskellner! Such Dir einen anderen Kadaver über dem Du kreisen kannst! Ich habe noch nicht vor abzukratzen!" versuchte Dora ihm entgegen zuschleudern, aber es war mehr ein heiseres Krächzen.

Sie kroch weiter, ergriff die Sessellehne und versuchte sich hochzuziehen, sackte aber weg. Mit drei Schritten war er bei ihr, legte den Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie hoch, dann schob er sie zum Bett, wobei er nun mit ärgerlichem Ton fragte: „Was sollte diese dumme Aktion bezwecken. Warum rufst Du nicht, wenn Du was brauchst?"

Dora wartete mit ihrer Antwort, bis sie wieder sicher im Bett lag und fauchte leise: „Ich musste zum Klo, da hat man ungern Gesellschaft."

Sie sah ihn trotzig an, wobei sie drei lange, fast verheilte, Kratzspuren in seinem Gesicht feststellte, die sich fast von der Schläfe bis zum Kinn zogen, und wunderte sich, weil er nur eine Augenbraue hochzog und spöttisch fragte: „Wie mag das wohl in der letzten Woche funktioniert haben? Irgendeine Idee?"

„Was meinst Du damit?" fragte Dora, obwohl die Aussage an sich eigentlich unschwer zu deuten war.

„Ach nichts", antwortete er lapidar. „Ich schicke Dir jetzt Hermine rein, vielleicht kann sie Dir etwas Verstand eintrichtern." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Keine zwei Minuten später kam Hermine in den Raum gestürmt und schimpfte sofort los: „Wieso bleibst Du nicht im Bett? Melde Dich doch, wenn Du etwas brauchst. Wir machen uns doch Sorgen! Du bist noch nicht so weit."

Dora hatte sich von dem kleinen Schwächeanfall langsam wieder erholt und begann nun leise zu meckern: „Wie nett, das zu erwähnen. Und warum lässt Du dann diesen Höllenhund auf mich los? Gehört das zur Therapie? Mal sehen wie weit sie ist? Oder bin ich Versuchskaninchen für ein neues Trankprojekt Deines Kurpfuschers, das Aggressionen unterdrücken soll?"

„Weder noch" kam die Antwort, „Malfoy kam offensichtlich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Und nun schläfst Du noch etwas, ich bereite Dir in der Zwischenzeit eine leichte Mahlzeit zu. Du wirkst, als könntest Du langsam feste Nahrung zu Dir nehmen."

Damit drehte auch sie sich um und rauschte ohne weitere Erläuterung aus dem Zimmer.

Dora fühlte sich, als sei sie in einem Irrenhaus gelandet. Hermine hatte nicht eine dämliche Bemerkung über das Auftauchen von Lucius abgelassen. Nein, im Gegenteil, sie schien es völlig normal zu finden. War sie, Dora, etwa gar nicht aus einer Bewusstlosigkeit aufgewacht, sondern irgendwie in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet?

Hier stimmte doch etwas ganz gewaltig nicht und das hatte nichts mit ihrer Wahrnehmung zu tun, wie sie bemerkte, nachdem sie sich kurz in den Arm gekniffen hatte. Sie war absolut wach und bei klarem Verstand. Ratlos blickte sie zur Tür.

Nach einer Weile wurde ihr langweilig ständig die Tür anzustarren und sie gedachte den Leuten den Gefallen zu tun, sich zu melden, wenn sie etwas wolle.

Also rief sie heiser mit nörgeliger Stimme: „Kann ich mal was zu lesen haben? Mir is langweilig. Durst hab ich auch. Und wieso leistet mir niemand Gesellschaft? Ich bin noch nicht tot."

„So!" dachte sie trotzig, „wenn sie einen jammernden Patienten wollen, können sie ihn haben." Dann verschränkte sie die Arme und sah wieder erwartungsvoll zur Tür.


	15. Chapter 15

Als sich auf ihr Gejammer nichts rührte und niemand erschien, begann Dora wieder gelangweilt ihre Augen durch die Hütte schweifen zu lassen und bemerkte nach einiger Zeit, dass sie entweder noch unter den Spätfolgen eines Trankes litt, ihr Sehvermögen durch den Schlag auf den Kopf doch etwas abbekommen haben müsste, oder…..

„Nein", flüsterte sie, „das glaube ich jetzt nicht. Das kann nicht sein. Hermine würde so etwas nicht mit mir machen."

Sie ergriff eine leere Phiole vom Nachttisch und warf sie in Richtung des Küchentischs, auf dem die kleine Gaslampe stand. Entsetzt sah sie, dass die Flasche die Lampe nicht etwa traf und umwarf, sondern einfach hindurch flog und mit einem lauten Knall irgendwo hinter der Außenwand auf dem Boden zerschellte.

„Das kann nicht sein", flüsterte sie wieder und warf nun den nächsten greifbaren Gegenstand gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster.

Aber auch dieser flog einfach durch die Wand, als sei sie gar nicht vorhanden, während dabei die Konturen des gesamten Zimmers zu wabern schienen, bevor sie sich wieder verfestigten. Sie hatte keine Sehschwäche, die Konturen waren unscharf und etwas verschwommen, und zwar weil das ganze Zimmer eigentlich so gar nicht existierte.

Nun ergaben einige Dinge plötzlich einen Sinn.

Das erklärte, wieso hier scheinbar jeder ein und ausgehen konnte, wie es ihm beliebte, und wieso man jede Regung von ihr mitbekam.

Sie befand sich nicht in dem einsamen Haus irgendwo in der Wildnis. Sie war in einem Raum, den man magisch so hergerichtet hatte, der allerdings nur Teil eines größeren Hauses war, in dem sich die anderen Personen offensichtlich aufhielten und immer wieder nach ihr sahen. Alles in diesem Zimmer diente nur dem Zweck ihr eine bekannte Umgebung zu suggerieren.

„Ich bin nicht in der Hütte, es ist ein Illusionszauber. Wo zum Teufel bin ich?" fragte sie sich entsetzt.

Dann hörte sie plötzlich eine lautstarke Diskussion, die irgendwo unter ihr seinen Ursprung zu haben schien.

Sie erkannte Hermines Stimme, die einen deutlich ärgerlichen schrillen Tonfall angenommen hatte.

„Das entscheiden nicht Sie. Ich habe die Verantwortung hier für sie übernommen und auch Severus ist der Meinung, dass es noch zu früh ist. Wir werden, solange sie sich nicht selber beginnt zu erinnern, keinen Rückfall riskieren. Das könnte einen Schock hervorrufen, von dem wir nicht wissen, wie sie ihn verkraften wird!"

Dann hörte sie unverkennbar Lucius in einem Tonfall und einer Lautstärke, die sie noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatte, zurück brüllen: „Ich allein entscheide, was ich in meinem Haus zu tun und zu lassen habe. Ohne mich läge sie schließlich auch nicht dort und ich werde mir hier keinerlei Vorschriften machen lassen."

Abgewürgt wurde er von Snape, der nun ebenfalls mit lauter Stimme konterte: „Ich hab die Schnauze von dem Kaspertheater hier voll! RUHE! – alle beide, sonst können wir die Diskussion direkt oben führen!"

In Dora begann ein düsterer Verdacht aufzukeimen, während sie versuchte, das soeben gehörte zu verdauen.

Lucius war also schuld, daß sie hier so lag? Hatte sie im Wald etwa keinen Unfall? Hatte er sie zu Boden geschlagen? Aber wieso gab er das gegenüber Hermine und Snape so einfach zu. Vor allem, wieso schien Letzteren das ziemlich egal zu sein? War sie mitten in eine Verschwörung geraten?

Sie verfluchte ihre Erinnerungslücken und ihre derzeitige körperliche Schwäche. In ihrem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen, sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich krampfhaft an die letzten Minuten im Wald zu erinnern. Irgendwo in ihrem Hirn waren die Hinweise, es musste doch möglich sein, da wieder dran zu kommen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht, alles lag irgendwie in einem dunklen Nebel.

Als Hermine später mit einem kleinen Tablett endlich ihr Zimmer betrat, richtete Dora sich auf und fragte mit entschlossener Stimme: „Wo bin ich? Sag mir endlich die Wahrheit, wenn ich bitten darf."

Hermine blickte sie zögernd an und fragte zurück: „Was meinst Du, wo Du bist? Erkennst Du die Hütte nicht? Du wolltest hier ein paar Tage entspannen, erinnerst Du Dich?" dabei sah sie ihr forschend ins Gesicht.

Dann trat sie ans Bett, schob ihr das Tablett auf den Schoß und sagte wie zu einem kleinen Kind: „Komm, iß erst einmal etwas. Das wird schon alles werden. Du machst große Fortschritte. Bald können wir kurze Zeit aufstehen und vielleicht ein wenig draußen spazieren gehen."

Das wurde Dora nun endgültig zu viel.

„Hör auf mit mir zu reden, als sei ich 10 Jahre alt. Du bist nicht meine Mutter! Und hör auf mir einen vom Pferd zu erzählen!", giftete Dora, langsam zu ihrer Form zurück findend.

„Ich bin nicht blöd! Das ganze Szenario hier ist eine Illusion, nichts ist echt. Ich sollte glauben, ich sei in der Hütte. Also spucks endlich aus. Was geht hier vor und WO BIN ICH?"

Hermine seufzte leise und meinte dann. „Warte einen Moment, ich hole Severus. Dann werden wir es Dir versuchen zu erklären."

Als sie die Tür öffnete, hörte sie Dora noch hinter sich knurren:„Vergiss ja das Wiederkommen nicht und überleg Dir gar nicht erst irgendwelche Tricks."

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Hermine mit Snape im Schlepptau wieder und Dora sah beide erwartungsvoll an.

„Also dann, ich warte auf Erleuchtung. Und fangt mir nun nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen Märchengeschichten an. Ich habe gemerkt, daß die gesamte Hütte nur durch einen Illusionszauber hier entstanden ist. Ich will jetzt endlich Klarheit."

„Also gut", begann Hermine mit einem resignierten Blick zu Snape, der unmerklich nickte. „Du bist in Malfoys Haus" bestätigte sie Doras schlimmste Befürchtung.

Dora sah beide düster an als sie erwiderte „Na das ist ja wirklich großartig. Ein starkes Stück und eine wirkliche Glanzleistung Eurerseits. Herzlichen Dank aber auch!

Sollte ich morgen auch sein Hauptgang sein oder doch als Dessert dienen?

Wolltet ihr bei meinem Tod live dabei sein? Kleiner Nervenkitzel gefällig gewesen?

Wer Euch als Freunde hat braucht wahrlich keine Feinde mehr.

Kann mir auch jemand von Euch erklären, wie es dazu kommen konnte und warum DU" - sie zeigte nun mit dem Finger auf Hermine - „das zulassen konntest?"

Dora schnaufte laut und wußte einfach nicht mehr, was sie noch sagen konnte. Sie kam sich verraten, verkauft und noch schlimmer, von ihrer besten Freundin hintergangen und belogen vor. Das musste sie erst mal sacken lassen.

So legte sie sich in die Kissen zurück, drehte sich von den beiden weg und sagte tonlos „Raus. Verschwindet endlich! Lasst mich alleine. Ich will Euch nicht mehr sehen, Verräter."

Sie hörte hinter sich Hermine leise sagen: „Bitte Dora, beruhige Dich erst einmal, es ist nicht, wie Du denkst. Wir sehen später noch einmal nach Dir. Dann erklären wir Dir alles in Ruhe. Bitte, Dora, ich habe Dich nicht verraten."

Aber Dora gab keine Antwort mehr, sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihre Tränen zurück zu halten und ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.


	16. Chapter 16

Als Dora hörte, wie beide den Raum verlassen hatten, begann sie leise zu weinen. Sie fühlte sich alleine und hilflos. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was um sie herum vorging. Seit sie in Hermines Einzugsbereich geraten war, zerfiel ihr Leben praktisch in kleine Stücke. Nichts war mehr so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, alles, was sie anfing, ging schief und nun lag sie hier schlapp und kampfunfähig im Haus ihres Feindes gefangen, der es scheinbar geschafft hatte Snape und Hermine, ihre Freundin Hermine, für seine Zwecke einzuspannen.

Dora drehte sich um, griff zum Nachttisch, schnappte sich die Phiole mit dem Schlaftrunk und kippte sie ganz hinunter. Sie wollte für heute nichts mehr von dem, was sich um sie herum zusammenbraute mitbekommen. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr, die kleine Flasche auf den Nachttisch zu stellen, als sie bereits zurück kippte, die Phiole entglitt ihrer Hand und zerschellte auf dem Boden.

Sie hörte nicht mehr, wie die Tür aufflog und jemand ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Sie merkte nicht, wie sie aus dem Bett gezerrt und ins Bad getragen wurde und spürte auch nicht, wie ihr jemand etwas einflößte. Ihre Lebensgeister kehrten langsam zurück, als sie würgend und sich erbrechend über der Toilettenschüssel hing, während er sie festhielt, ihren Kopf mit einer Hand an der Stirn stützte und so gleichzeitig ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht hielt. Dora dachte sie habe ihre gesamten Eingeweide oral von sich gegeben, bis sie schließlich japsend und nach Luft schnappend zusammen klappte.

Sie spürte, wie sie hochgehoben und wieder ins Bett gelegt wurde. Dann wusch ihr jemand das Gesicht mit einem feuchten Lappen ab, hob ihren Kopf an und ließ ihr etwas Süßliches in den Mund laufen, von dem sie vorsichtig einige Schlucke trank. Sie spürte, wie jemand sich neben sie legte, sie in den Arm nahm und langsam begann ihren Rücken mit gleichmäßigen langsamen Bewegungen zu streicheln, bis sie einschlief.

Irgendwann in einer leichten Schlafphase versuchte sie sich zurecht zu rücken und legte ihren Arm um die Person, die sie immer noch festhielt, drückte ihr Gesicht näher an den Körper, genoss die Nähe und Wärme und sank in einen ruhigen Tiefschlaf, in dem sie träumte Snape und Hermine fragen zu hören was passiert sei und die Antwort von Lucius „Sie hat versucht sich zu vergiften. Es tut mir leid, ihr hattet Recht."

Doras letzter Gedanke war „Vergiften? Ich? Mich? Ich wollte nur in Ruhe pennen – Armleuchter alle zusammen."

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Dora von Vogelgezwitscher und der Wärme der Sonne geweckt. Als sie die Augen öffnete stellte sie fest, daß sie zuhause in ihrem Schlafzimmer war und Hermine wieder einmal neben ihrem Bett saß.

„Was? Wie? Bin ich wirklich hier?" fragte Dora erstaunt. Hermine blickte auf, ihre Augen waren rot vom Weinen, aber sie lächelte. „Ja, Du bist zuhause. Es ist echt. Glaube mir."

„Aber wie?" setzte Dora an, als Hermine sie unterbrach: „Warte, ich rufe Severus und wir werden Dir alles sagen, was Du wissen willst."

Hermine öffnete die Tür und rief nach Snape, der offensichtlich in Doras Wohnzimmer auf seinen Auftritt gewartet hatte, denn er stand ziemlich schnell bei ihr im Zimmer. Er nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, auf dem Hermine vorher gesessen hatte, und diese setzte sich zu Dora ans Fußende des Bettes, wobei sie ihre Hand nahm und festhielt.

„Ich weiß. Wir sind Dir einige Erklärungen schuldig. Zunächst möchte ich Dir sagen, daß es nicht meine Idee war, Dich bei Malfoy unterzubringen. Das war Severus grandioser Einfall."

„Wie konntest Du mir das antun", fragte Dora leise in Snapes Richtung. „War Dein Vorschlag, ich solle mich in dieser Einöde erholen, schon Basis der Idee, damit Lucius mich dort überfallen und kidnappen konnte? Oder hast Du gedacht, in der Hütte kann ich ihm mit meinen mickrigen Zauberkünsten nicht entkommen und wenn ich ihn genug angezickt habe, falle ich ihm um den Hals und entschuldige mich?"

„Überfallen? Kidnappen?" fragte nun Hermine, „Wie kommst Du auf solchen Unsinn?"

„Ich habe ein Gespräch mitgehört, in dem er sagte, er sei verantwortlich, daß ich bei ihm halb tot liege".

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Da mußt Du etwas falsch interpretiert oder nur die Hälfte gehört haben. Es war lediglich seine und Severus´ Idee, Dich in seinem Haus unterzubringen und den Illusionszauber auf das Zimmer zu legen. Für Deinen Unfall ist er in keinster Weise verantwortlich. Im Gegenteil hast Du ihm zu verdanken, überhaupt noch unter den Lebenden zu weilen. Somit hätte er eigentlich Deinen Dank und nicht Deinen Hass verdient, aber es ist wohl wie es ist."

„Nicht, daß es mich wirklich interessieren würde. Aber macht er nun auf Warmduscher und Schattenparker, um sein beschissenes Image aufzupolieren?" giftete Dora leise vor sich hin.

„Nein" meinte Hermine, "und da diese Äußerung mir doch ein gewisses Interesse verrät, werde ich Dich gerne aufklären.

Severus hat ihm tatsächlich Deinen Aufenthaltsort mitgeteilt, weil er der Meinung war, ihr solltet endlich diesen Kleinkrieg beenden und Du auch endlich Dein Kriegsbeil begraben. Als er Dich in der Hütte allerdings nicht antraf, war er offensichtlich beunruhigt, weil ein ziemlich schlimmes Unwetter mit schweren Hagelschauern und einem massiven Temperatursturz herrschte.

Also hat Lucius, ja schau ruhig ungläubig, sich in diesem Hagelsturm auf die Suche nach Dir gemacht. Ich denke das klingt auch in Deinen Ohren nicht nach Mordversuch – oder?

„Nein" grummelte Dora.

„Fein. Als er Dich endlich fand, musst Du schon einige Stunden in der Nässe bewusstlos gelegen haben, also hat er Dich zur Hütte gebracht und dich in trockene Sachen und ins Bett gesteckt. Da ihm Deine Ohnmacht Sorgen bereitete, wollte er Dich nicht allein lassen und hat die Nacht neben Dir im Bett verbracht. Am frühen Morgen bekamst Du plötzlich hohes Fieber und bist in den Anfällen regelrecht gewalttätig geworden.

Er hat Dich mit Mühe und Not davon abhalten können ständig aus dem Haus zu rennen, dabei musst Du Dich wie ein tollwütiger Hund gewehrt haben und hast ihm einige üble Wunden zugefügt.

Als er keine Möglichkeit mehr sah, Dich zu bändigen, hat er Dich mit einem Zauberspruch lahmgelegt und kam zu uns. Severus und ich sind sofort mit ihm zurück und haben versucht das Fieber mit diversen Tränken herunter zu drücken, aber es dauerte, erst der dritte Trank schlug bei Dir an und Du warst mittlerweile in einer Art Delirium.

Du redetest wirres Zeug und schriest ständig nach Lucius, der Dich aus irgendeinem Brunnen herausziehen sollte. Immer wenn Severus Dir den Trank geben wollte, hast Du ihn als Mörder beschimpft und Dich nur beruhigt, wenn Lucius Dich während der Prozedur fest hielt.

Also kamen wir überein, es sei das Sinnvollste, Dir in seinem Haus in einem Zimmer das Innere der Hütte zu simulieren, um Dich dort weiter behandeln zu können. Im Krankenhaus hätte man Dich höchstwahrscheinlich in eine Zwangsjacke gesteckt, weil Du immer wieder handgreiflich wurdest."

Dora hörte sich die Erklärungen ihrer Freundin mit immer größer werdenden Augen an.

„Nun ja, um es kurz zu machen, nachdem Du es herausgefunden hattest und wir es Dir erklären wollten, hast Du uns rausgeschmissen.

Als Lucius uns später eine Eule schickte du habest versucht Dich zu vergiften, habe ich dann eingesehen, daß ich einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hatte, dem dummen Plan der beiden zuzustimmen. Ich hatte gedacht Du würdest doch ein wenig für ihn empfinden, weil Du Dich in seiner Nähe bei Deinen Anfällen schneller und einfacher beruhigen ließest, aber das habe ich wohl falsch interpretiert.

Vermutlich hast Du ihn nicht einmal erkannt und in Deinem Fieberwahn für jemand anderen gehalten.

Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht, daß es soweit kommt. Aber nun bist Du daheim. Es geht Dir bald wieder gut, weil Lucius den Trank noch rechtzeitig aus Dir wieder heraus bekam und Dir ein Gegenmittel geben konnte. Er wird Dich nicht mehr belästigen und nun kannst Du in aller Ruhe ganz gesund werden.

„Danke, für Eure Aufrichtigkeit", sagte Dora. „Könntet ihr mich nun alleine lassen? Ich muss mich ausruhen, das war doch alles etwas viel."

„Sicher sagte Hermine und zog Snape, der ihr noch einen grübelnden Blick zuwarf, hinter sich durch die Tür.


	17. Chapter 17

Während Dora in den nächsten zwei Tagen brav alle Tränke und jedes Essen zu sich nahm, welches Hermine zu festen Zeiten brachte, hatte sie viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Es gab in Hermines Geschichte einige Dinge, die bei ihr kleine Erinnerungen ausgelöst hatten, wie die Tatsache, daß jemand sie gefunden und ins Haus gebracht hatte. Dann fielen ihr nach und nach auch wieder Fragmente aus ihren Alpträumen ein und sie erinnerte sich, wie sie immer wieder nach jemandem gerufen hatte, ohne zu wissen, nach wem.

Sollte Hermine Recht haben und sie hatte wirklich nach Lucius gerufen? War es ihr Unterbewusstsein, was ihr verdeutlichen wollte, daß sie ihn doch irgendwie vermisst hatte und mehr in ihm sah als einen One-Night-Stand, der sie ständig auf die Palme brachte, den sie aber schnellstens aus ihrem Leben verbannen wollte? Lief sie vor ihrer eigenen Angst vor einer Beziehung davon?

„Nein", Dora schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, „Alles Psycho-Scheiß!. Ich weiß was ich will. Bisher ging es mir in meinem Single-Leben hervorragend. Schwachsinn, solche Gefühlsduselei liegt mir nicht, das liegt nur an den Tränken."

Zumindest Snape als Mörder beschimpft zu haben, passte allerdings eindeutig in einen Teil eines Traums, in dem sie geglaubt hatte jemand wolle sie vergiften. Auch die Traumsequenz, Snape und Hermine würden von Lucius erfahren, sie habe versucht sich zu vergiften, passte.

Sollten sich die Geschehnisse, die Hermine ihr geschildert hatte, zeitgleich mit ihren Träumen abgespielt haben. Sollte ihr Unterbewusstsein diese Alpträume produziert haben, um ihr den richtigen Weg aufzuweisen.

Dora beschloss, sobald sie fit genug war, in die Höhle des Löwen zu gehen und aus Lucius ein paar Informationen, die ihr Bild vervollständigen sollten, heraus zu holen und sich für ihre Rettung zu bedanken, zumindest das war sie ihm schuldig.

So schickte sie ihm eine Eule mit der Frage, wann sie bei ihm erscheinen könne, da sie keine Lust hatte auf eine leere Wohnung zu treffen oder ihn gar mit einem seiner Hasen anzutreffen.

Die Antwort kam einen Tag später. Er teilte mit er sei am Freitagabend zuhause, weil ein Geschäftspartner, mit dem er eigentlich verabredet gewesen sei, abgesagt habe.

Also stand Dora am Freitag etwas nervös vor seiner Tür. Als er öffnete sprudelte sie sofort los:

„Also ich denke, ich sollte mich entschuldigen und mich auch für meine Rettung bei Dir bedanken, was ich nun hiermit getan habe, und ich habe noch ein paar Fragen, die Du mir..."

„STOP" fiel er ihr ins Wort.

Dann bat er sie einzutreten und wies auf sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Geh schon vor, ich order uns etwas zu Trinken. Tee? Kaffee? Wasser? Ach nein, ich vergaß, magst Du nicht wegen der kopulierenden Bewohner."

„Richtig", knurrte Dora. „Außerdem bin ich wieder fit, ein Gin oder so wäre cool."

Dann ging sie in sein Arbeitszimmer vor und hockte sich dort auf die Sesselkante.

Lucius folgte ihr, mit den Worten, „Alkohol habe ich hier", nahm eine Flasche und Gläser aus dem Schrank und goss ihr ein, bevor er sich auf das Sofa setzte.

Dora schüttete den Inhalt runter, räusperte sich und legte wieder los. „Stimmt das, was Snape und Hermine sagen? Du hast mich gefunden und Dich um mich gekümmert?"

„Ich habe Dich wohl eher bekämpft, aber, Ja" antwortete er knapp.

„Stimmt es, daß ich nach Dir gerufen habe?" fragte sie nun leiser

„Du warst wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach einem Blutopfer und ich fiel Dir als erstes ein, nochmal Ja", kam die knappe Antwort.

Nun räusperte sich Dora mehrfach bevor sie ganz leise nuschelte „Hast Du mich festgehalten, als Du dachtest ich wolle mich vergiften?"

„Wie bitte?" fragte er.

Dora versuchte es ein wenig lauter aber dafür schneller:

„Ich-will-wissen-ob-Du-bei-mir-warst-nachdem-ich-den-Trank-nahm"

„So rede doch deutlich" fuhr er sie nun an.

„Ich will wissen, ob Du mich im Arm gehalten hast, nachdem Du dachtest ich wolle mich vergiften!" brüllte Dora nun in voller Lautstärke.

„Ja", kam es lakonisch zurück.

„Danke"

„Bitte. Du schuldest mir noch die Reinigung."

„Was?" fragte Dora.

„Als ich das Gift aus Dir rausholen wollte, hast Du mich bekotzt", kam nun in salopper Ausdrucksweise von ihm. „Das Hemd war teuer, Du schuldest mir was."

Es trat ein, was er erwartet hatte, der Terrier war von der Leine.

„Das ist ja wohl die absolute Höhe. Da will ich mich bedanken und Du machst mir Vorhaltungen, weil ich dein bescheuertes Hemd bekotzt habe?

Du verfluchter promiskuitiver egomanischer Tyrann – ich hätte sterben können!

Du magst Dich ja für die Krone der Schöpfung halten, aber mein Leben ist auch einiges wert, Du verfluchte Evolutionsbremse."

Dora stand vor ihrem Sessel, bebte vor Zorn und fauchte hinterher:

„Weißt Du, wenn ich Dich so ansehe, frage ich mich, wie ich jemals auf den Gedanken habe kommen können, Du wärst es wert, eventuell noch einmal eine Beziehung in Betracht zu ziehen. Ohhh! Ich kann gar nicht so viel essen, wie ich kotzen möchte, wenn ich an dich denke."

Aha, Du denkst an mich" kam völlig unbeeindruckt vom Sofa. „Selten, manchmal, häufiger? Kann man das in zeitlichen Intervallen irgendwie festlegen?"

„Sach mal, hast Du was mit den Ohren, ich sagte ich HASSE DICH!"

„Nicht ganz, Du sagtest, Du habest Dir eine Beziehung mit mir vorstellen können" kam in enervierender Ruhe vom Sofa.

Dora starrte ihn wütend an, als sie versuchte anzusetzen „das war vor..., also bevor..., ich meine..., ach rutsch mir doch den Buckel runter, da kannte ich Dich noch gar nicht."

„So macht das natürlich Sinn", kam schon wieder völlig ruhig von ihm.

„Du kannst mich mal!"

„Jetzt, hier, oder soll ich morgen nochmal nachfragen?"

Plötzlich wurde Dora die ganze Komik der Situation bewusst. Sie hatte sich hier vorsichtig entschuldigen und bedanken wollen. Und stand schon wieder vor ihm und beschimpfte ihn.

Sie begann zu lachen, ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und keuchte:

„Es tut mir leid, du machst mich wahnsinnig, ich kann es nicht ändern."

Dann schnappte sie sich die Gin-Flasche und goss etwas in ihr Glas und trank es leer. Dabei sah sie ihn zum ersten Mal seit Ihrem Auftauchen richtig an. Er lehnte immer noch ganz entspannt in dem Sofa. Wieder in dieser merkwürdig saloppen Kleidung, die sie an ihm so nicht kannte. Allerdings waren heute auch die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet und Dora sah entsetzt tiefe längliche Wunden, die über seinen Brustkorb verliefen.

Unangenehm hallte die Stimme von Hermine in ihrem Hinterkopf _„wobei Du ihm ziemlich üble Wunden zugefügt hast"_ und sie erinnerte sich auch wieder an die fast abgeheilten Kratzspuren in seinem Gesicht.

Unsicher sah sie ihm in die Augen und fragte „war ich das", wobei sie mit dem Kopf Richtung der Verletzungen deutete.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe einen Moment nicht aufgepasst und du konntest irgendwie einen Löffel erwischen."

Dora sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Wieso hast Du sie nicht behandeln lassen?"

Er sah sie lauernd an und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Vielleicht wollte ich Deine Reaktion darauf sehen?"

Dora stand auf, ging zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Dann streckte sie langsam die Hand aus und strich vorsichtig über die langen Striemen. Sie sah zu ihm auf, hob die andere Hand und strich langsam über sein Gesicht, wo nur noch feine weiße Linien von den Kratzspuren zu sehen waren.

„Es tut mir leid" flüsterte sie. „Das lag nie in meiner Absicht."

„Ich weiß", sagte er leise, während er seine Hand über ihre legte. Ganz langsam näherte er sein Gesicht an ihres, bis er ihre Lippen mit seinen berührte und sie sanft küsste. Dora schloss einen Moment die Augen und als er sich wieder zurück zog, hielt sie die Augen geschlossen.

„Ist es einen Versuch wert?" fragte er leise.

Dora saß mit geschlossenen Augen da und meinte „Weiß noch nicht, versuch noch mal."

Er küsste sie wieder ganz leicht, worauf Dora immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen meinte:

„Also, ich bin mir einfach noch nicht sicher."

Sie hob ihr Gesicht um einen weiteren Kuss entgegen zu nehmen, aber stattdessen spürte sie, wie er an ihrem Hals begann zu knabbern. Sie schob ihre Hand weiter in sein Hemd und begann ihn sanft zu streicheln während sie flüsterte: „Doch, ja, das fühlt sich an, als sei es ausbaufähig."

Er schob sie von sich, und knurrte: „Ausbaufähig? Ich geb Dir gleich Ausbaufähig."

„Ach und wo?" fragte Dora nun mit einem frivolen Grinsen. Er wies mit dem Kopf nach oben.

„In Deinem Zimmer, das eigentlich ursprünglich mein Zimmer war. Wenn Du die Nacht überlebst, könnte es unser Zimmer werden."

Worauf Dora sich immer noch grinsend erhob und sagte: „O.k., ich werde meine Schuld wegen des scheiß-teuren Hemdes abarbeiten."

Dabei zog sie ihn Richtung Flur, während er ihr aufzählte, der Gehrock und das Hemd aus ihrer ersten Begegnung seien noch offen, ebenso einige seiner Sachen vom „Baum-Desaster", natürlich der Anzug und Mantel, den er sich auf der Suche nach ihr im Regen versaut habe........

„Scheiße!", dachte Dora, als er immer wieder neue Kleidungsstücke aufzählte, „das könnte länger als einen Monat dauern."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Es ist Heilig Abend - also mein hier mein kleines Geschenk - völlig jugendfrei  
**_

Dora öffnete langsam die Augen, streckte sich ein wenig, zog die Bettdecke bis zur Nase und wollte noch einmal einschlafen. Sie dämmerte gerade ein, als ihr schon wieder kalt wurde.  
Verwirrt blinzelte sie, griff zur Seite und zerrte die Decke diesmal mit mehr Schwung über sich, bevor sie sich wieder ins Kissen kuschelte und weiter schlief.

Nach kurzer Zeit war irgendwas mit ihrem Ohr nicht in Ordnung und sie wischte im Halbschlaf mit einer Hand darüber. Kurz danach war schon wieder etwas an ihrem Ohr und sie knurrte genervt, bevor sie diesmal die Hand hob und sich energisch das Ohr rieb.

Sie seufzte leise auf und kuschelte sich wieder gemütlich ins Kissen. Als nach wenigen Minuten ihre Decke wieder ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln begann und sich offensichtlich woanders niederlassen wollte, war sie fast ganz wach und maulte: „Was ist denn das hier für ein Scheiß, nicht mal pennen kann man in Ruhe!"  
Bevor sie den Eckzipfel des ungemütlichen Bettzeugs erwischte und zu sich zerrte.

„Du bist hier nicht zum Schlafen, sondern um Deine Schulden einzulösen, vergessen?" erklang es spöttisch hinter ihr und Dora fuhr fast senkrecht im Bett hoch. Sie blickte nach links und sah Lucius gemütlich gegen die Kopfkissen gelehnt neben sich liegen und sie angrinsen.

„Sach mal geht's Dir nicht gut?" fauchte sie.

„Oh sind wir am Morgen aber gut gelaunt...", kam die trockene Antwort.

„Morgen? Wie Morgen? Draußen ist es dunkel, morgens ist es hell" schnappte Dora.

"Heute ist es dunkel, es ist Montag und Du wolltest, so glaube ich mich zu erinnern, heute wieder ins Büro. Es sei denn, Du hast es Dir anders überlegt."kam die lakonische Antwort.

Nun war Dora wach.

„Scheiße, wie spät? Ich muss noch Duschen, wo sind meine Klamotten? Oh, so ein Mist, Hermine reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich am ersten Tag zu spät komme."

Sie sprang aus dem Bett, schnappte sich ein paar Klamotten vom Boden und verschwand im Bad, in dem sofort die Dusche angedreht wurde. In Rekordzeit kam sie wieder heraus gestürmt, warf ihm ihren Zauberstab zu und deutete auf ihre nassen Haare: „Mach mal schnell, wenn ichs eilig hab, klappt das bei mir nicht, dann seh ich aus wie´n Wischmopp."

„Wie was?"

"Wie so´n Putzteil, kennste nicht, zeig ich Dir heut Abend. Mach endlich, ich muss los", rief sie.

Während Lucius einen Trockenzauber für ihre Haare sprach, rannte sie schon zur Tür und war auf der Treppe, als er hinter ihr her brüllte. „Ziehst Du bitte Dein und nicht mein Hemd an, das ist etwas zu groß. Dora stoppte, sah an sich runter, fluchte, stürmte wieder ins Schlafzimmer, riss sich sein Hemd vom Leib, kroch einige Minuten auf dem Fußboden herum, bevor sie etwas zerknautschtes Weißes unterm Bett raus fischte, sich auf dem Weg zur Tür überzog und schon die Treppe hinab polterte.

**ENDE!!!**

**_Merry Christmas_**


End file.
